Anamnèse 2
by Castielific
Summary: Suite et fin d'Anamnèse 1. Huddy.
1. Chapter 1

**ANAMNESE**

Auteur : Sganzy

Titre de la partie : Anamnèse d'un amour entre deux imbéciles

Disclaimers : Pas à moi, pas de sous.

Spoiler : Saison 2 : Départ de Stacy.

Genre : Romance C/H, Humour, Drame

Résumé : Suite de « Anamnèse d'une rencontre entre un misanthrope et une rêveuse ».

NOTES :

Fic adaptée et inspirée de « Rediscovery » de Eleanor J. (dispo sur de vus encore plus anarchiques que dans Anamnèse 1, mais je voyais mal l'histoire se développer uniquement du point de vu de Cuddy. De plus, certaines scènes étant des traductions tirées de fics anglophones, le style d'écriture risque de diverger un peu d'une scène à l'autre. Ai fait de mon mieux pour garder un style agréable malgré tout, mais à vous de juger

J'y connais absolument rien aux James Bond. (si si, c'est pertinent)

Les personnages sont un peu trop hors-caractères à mon gout. House est un peu trop gamin et Cuddy un peu trop sentimentale…Mais House est drôle et on ne fait pas de romance sans sentiments. A prendre ou à laisser !

D'après ma bêta-reader (que je remercie d'ailleurs : Merci !) le début est un peu lent, mais je vous rassure : (en théorie) la suite est mieux 

Ma bêta m'a aussi dit que je devrais faire un résumé, mais j'aime pas ça alors si vous vous en souvenez plus, relisez Anamnèse 1 (ou au moins la fin).

Se penchant par dessus son volant, Cuddy plissa les yeux pour tenter de discerner quelque chose à travers le pare-brise. Elle grogna en remarquant que c'était peine perdue. Dehors, les flocons tombaient par millions, obstruant totalement la vue. La jeune femme se reprocha de n'être pas restée chez elle.

La météo de la veille n'annonçait qu'un peu de neige, mais dés l'aube, une tempête s'était déclarée à la surprise de tous. Une bourrasque secoua sa voiture et Cuddy se cramponna au volant. Elle était consciente que sortir par ce temps relevait presque du suicide, mais l'éventualité de rester coincée chez elle pour une durée indéterminée à s'ennuyer alors qu'elle pourrait s'occuper de son hôpital lui était inconcevable. Ce matin, elle avait donc emballé vite fait quelques affaires dans un sac et s'était précipitée à sa voiture en espérant éviter le plus gros du blizzard. Malheureusement, elle était tombée en plein dedans. A présent, elle regrettait de ne pas s'être, comme toute personne normale, replongée sous sa couette en voyant le temps. Mais non, il fallait que son travail l'obnubile au point de lui faire risquer sa vie pour atteindre l'hôpital.

Elle fut soudain sortie de ses pensées par une ombre passant devant sa voiture. Par reflexe, elle freina. Quand elle réalisa son erreur, il était trop tard. Sa voiture se mit à tournoyer sur la glace alors que Cuddy essayait vainement de reprendre le contrôle de son véhicule. Elle aperçut l'arbre deux secondes avant de le frapper de plein fouet.

Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser que la voiture s'était arrêtée, le monde semblant toujours tourner autour d'elle. Elle attendit que sa vue ne redevienne claire avant d'analyser la situation. L'airbag qui avait éclaté lui compressait la poitrine et elle sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de son front. Elle défit sa ceinture et s'extirpa de la place du conducteur jusqu'au siège passager où elle chercha son portable. Elle se maudit en se souvenant l'avoir oublié sur la table de sa cuisine.

Sans la chaleur du moteur, elle commençait déjà à avoir froid et songea qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte chercher de l'aide.

Elle se délogea de la voiture et serra son manteau contre elle au contact du vent glacé. Ses jambes tremblaient encore du choc et elle s'appuya contre le véhicule pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de reconnaître la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait à travers les nuées de neige. Elle vit un sac poubelle voler et compris qu'elle venait d'identifier la fameuse ombre qui avait causé son accident.

Elle se trouvait dans un quartier résidentielle et elle songea à aller frapper à une porte. Avec la chance qu'elle avait, elle allait probablement tomber sur un pervers et devrait rester chez lui jusqu'à la fin de la tempête. Elle déglutit difficilement à cette idée. Elle pouvait toujours opter pour la maison avec le toboggan dans le jardin, songea-t-elle, mais l'idée d'atterrir chez un de ses couples parfaits qui ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler à quel point elle était seule ne l'enchantait pas non plus.  
Soudain, ça la frappa.

Elle savait exactement où elle était. Elle reconnut cette rue comme étant celle juste à côté de chez Gregory House. Sa gorge se serra en réalisant ce qu'elle allait faire et elle songea une dernière fois à frapper à une porte inconnue avant d'attraper son sac et de prendre la direction du refuge de l'homme qui avait été, il y a longtemps déjà, son meilleur ami.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'était même plus sûre de pouvoir se permettre de débarquer ainsi chez lui….Surtout maintenant. Stacy venait juste de quitter sa vie pour la deuxième fois. Il y a trois jours, il lui avait demandé des congés et elle avait accepté immédiatement, sachant qu'il avait besoin de rester un peu seul pour repenser à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. A sa culpabilité habituelle s'était alors ajoutée le fait d'avoir engager Stacy. Pour tout dire, elle avait naïvement cru que ça ferait du bien à House de se réconcilier avec la jeune femme, mais au final, ça l'avait juste fait souffrir…encore. Elle stoppa ses pas. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée d'aller chez lui. Elle allait le déranger….

Une bourrasque la surprit et elle faillit basculer en arrière sous la force du vent. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et serra les dents quand ses pieds glacés la firent souffrir. Elle avait eu la prévenance d'éviter les talons au profit de bottes, et troqué sa jupe contre un pantalon, mais la neige l'avait trempée jusqu'aux mollets. Elle était littéralement congelée.  
Elle soupira sous la contrariété. Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, immobile dans la tempête. Elle dégagea les cheveux plaqués contre son visage, réajusta son sac sur son épaule et recommença à marcher contre le vent.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Assis devant son piano, House observait la neige tombée à travers la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il soupira en entendant le vent secouer ses volets. Même s'il n'avait rien de prévu pour la journée, l'idée d'être bloquée chez lui l'agacer.

Il but une gorgée de café et se remit à jouer. Ses mains dansaient sur les touches sans qu'il n'y pense vraiment, alors qu'il réfléchissait à ses congés. Cela faisait déjà trois jours et il ne s'était pas encore soulé, ce qui constituait un record étant donnée sa situation. Bien sûr, il avait bu un ou deux verres, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'état d'ébriété avancée dans lequel il avait été pendant des semaines la dernière fois que Stacy l'avait quitté.

Cette fois, c'était différent. Il n'avait pas l'impression de devoir boire pour fuir la douleur de la séparation. Son départ lui faisait mal, mais c'était une douleur saine. Le genre de douleur qui accompagne la cicatrisation. Il savait qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision. Elle méritait d'être avec quelqu'un qui mettrait son bonheur avant tout. Déjà avant son infection, House n'avait pas été capable de faire ça.

Plus il repensait au temps où ils étaient ensembles, plus il réalisait que ça n'avait pas été aussi idyllique que ça. Durant longtemps, il s'était laissé plonger dans l'auto-apitoiement et avait mis sa relation passée avec Stacy sur un pied d'estale, ne gardant que les bons souvenirs pour pouvoir la regretter comme elle le méritait. Mais quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait toujours, tous les mauvais souvenirs étaient réapparus. Stacy était une personne fantastique, mais leur relation ne l'était pas. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris son travail, lui reprochant de la délaisser totalement à l'apparition d'un cas intéressant. Et elle avait raison, quand un mystère le défiait, il ne pensait plus qu'à le résoudre, restant des jours entiers à l'hôpital sans même penser à la prévenir. Les week-ends, elle aimait faire des tas d'activités, recevoir des gens. Lui, il aurait préféré faire la grasse matinée et rester en tête à tête. Mais il se forçait parce qu'il l'aimait. Son amour avait été la seule chose évidente dans leur relation.

Après avoir passé tant de temps tout seul, il en été venu à se complaire dans ses défauts, il ne se voyait plus se forcer à être quelqu'un d'autre pour lui faire plaisir. Il savait que pour pouvoir la garder, il aurait dû changer. Il ne voulait pas changer. Il était loin d'être parfait, mais c'est sa singularité qui le rendait si bon à ce qu'il faisait et il n'abandonnerait pas ça. Même pour elle.

Le grognement plaintif de son estomac le sortit de ses réflexions. Il sourit en voyant qu'il était midi pile. Son ventre avait toujours été ponctuel. Il attrapa sa canne et se dirigeait vers la cuisine quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il se retourna et la fixa un moment, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir le voir en plein blizzard. Wilson ? Possible, même si House avait particulièrement insisté sur le fait qu'il voulait rester seul. Ou peut-être Cameron, il était d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle ne soit pas encore passée pour l'inciter à ouvrir son cœur et à réaliser qu'en fait, contrairement à tout ce qu'il pouvait croire, il était désespérément amoureux d'elle aujourd'hui et pouvait donc oublier Stacy. Il grimaça à cette idée.

L'invité surprise commença à toquer avec plus d'insistance et il ne reconnut pas là la délicatesse de Cameron.   
Curieux, il boita jusqu'à la porte. Quand il ouvrit cette dernière, ses sourcils se dressèrent à l'unisson. Dire qu'il était surpris aurait été un euphémisme.

Sur le pas de sa porte, se trouvait Lisa Cuddy totalement recouverte de neige et tremblante de tout son être, un sac accroché à l'épaule.

« Fermez la bouche et laissez moi entrer », ordonna-t-elle de sa voix de directrice.

House était si étonné qu'il s'exécuta sans dire un mot.

« Je sens plus mon visage », dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur son canapé, recroquevillée sur elle même.

Il resta planté sur place quelques secondes avant de fermer la porte et de la rejoindre.

« Cuddy ? », l'appela-t-elle.

« Oui ? », siffla-t-elle en claquant des dents.

« Y a une tempête dehors. »

« Vraiment ? C'est pour ça qu'il y a toute cette neige ? Ba mince, heureusement que vous êtes là pour me prévenir ! », ironisa-t-elle, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

« Cuddy », reprit-il. « Que faites-vous chez moi, pendant mes vacances, alors que le blizzard fait rage et avec un sac de voyage ? Si c'est pour passer ce week-end torride dont on avait parlé, vous auriez du me prévenir, j'aurais été chercher mon fouet et mes chaînes au magasin. »

« La ferme, House. »

Elle se tut un instant, serrant ses mains gantées entre ses jambes et se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière pour se réchauffer. Il vint s'asseoir sur la table basse en face d'elle, attendant qu'elle ne s'explique.

« J'ai juste…eu un accident en allant à l'hôpital. J'ai oublié mon portable chez moi et ma voiture est foutue. Vous étiez la personne qui habitait le plus près. Croyez-moi, seule une mort imminente peut me conduire à violer votre « sanctuaire » comme ça ».

House fronça les sourcils, une expression inquiète se dessina sur son visage avant qu'il ne se force un visage neutre.

« Vous avez eu un accident ? »

« Je vais bien, précisa-t-elle rapidement. Juste quelques coupures et hématomes. Mon poignet a été brûlé par l'airbag, ça fait un mal de chien, mais c'est superficiel. »

« Dites, vous avez une prime en fin d'année pour comportements stupides en faveur de l'hôpital ? »

Il attrapa son menton et leva sa tête pour inspecter ses blessures. Elle chassa sa main d'un geste. Il l'ignora et ressaisit son menton. Elle tenta de l'éloigner de nouveau, mais il la devança en lui donnant une tape sur la main.

« On sait tous les deux qu'on n'est pas objectif sur ses propres blessures après un accident. Alors vous choisissez : soit vous me criez dessus et m'empêchez d'inspecter vos blessures pendant la prochaine demi-heure, soit vous cessez de vous montrer plus idiote que vous n'êtes et me laissez faire. Dans les deux cas, je finirais par vous examiner alors autant en finir tout de suite, non ? »

Elle le scruta un moment avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de croiser les bras. La colère irraisonnée de la jeune femme l'amusa et l'agaça à la fois. La stupidité était déjà insupportable quand elle était naturelle, mais chez des gens intelligents en temps normal, elle était exaspérante.

Il ignora le regard meurtrier de la jeune femme et inspecta son visage. Il plissa les yeux en voyant une tache rouge sur son front. Il dégagea la mèche encore recouverte de neige qui le recouvrait et aperçut une entaille. Mis à part cette coupure et quelques égratignures, son visage était intact. Il attrapa ses mains et elle les retira immédiatement. D'un regard, il l'incita à se laisser faire et elle s'exécuta en ronchonnant à peine. Il retira ses gants et observa sa main légèrement bleuie. Son poignet droit était recouvert d'une brûlure chimique qui devait être extrêmement douloureuse, mais n'avait, en effet, rien de grave. Il recula légèrement, saisit la cheville de la jeune femme et entreprit de défaire ses bottes.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? », s'exclama-t-elle, tentant vainement de retirer sa jambe que l'homme tenait fermement.

« Je satisfais mon fétichisme des pieds », ironisa-t-il avant de soupirer. « Vous venez de parcourir au moins un pâté de maison dans la neige à une température inférieure à zéro, je m'assure juste que vos pieds vont bien », expliqua-t-il de la voix qu'il réservait d'ordinaire aux patients particulièrement lents.

« Je vais bien, House. »

« Vous n'allez pas me faire me répéter, si ? »

Ils se défièrent un moment du regard et Cuddy comprit qu'il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu ses pieds. Elle soupira et il acheva de retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pour inspecter ses orteils. Il sourit en voyant son vernis rouge.

« Vous savez ce qu'on dit à propos des femmes qui peignent leurs orteils en rouge ? », demanda-t-il une lueur mutine dans le regard.

« Qu'elles ont plus de chances de frapper les infirmes qui font des remarques idiotes au lieu de chercher des engelures ? »

« Je suis multitâches. Je peux faire les deux », assura-t-il. « Vos orteils vont bien », ajouta-t-il en laissant lourdement tomber le pied de la jeune femme sur le sol.

Il se leva et disparut en lui intimant de ne pas bouger. Deux minutes plus tard, il revint avec une sacoche noire et en sortit toute une collection de bandages, désinfectants et crèmes. Surprise, elle se mit à rire.

« Quoi ? », questionna-t-il sur la défensive.

« Je suis désolée », mentit-elle en riant. « Mais vous êtes le dernier docteur chez qui je me serais attendue à trouver une de ces anciennes sacoches qu'utilisaient les médecins pour aller voir les patients à domicile…vous savez, en personne. »

House soupira et prit son menton entre deux doigts, passant un coton imbibé de désinfectant sur son front de son autre main. Il parut prendre plaisir à la voir grimacer sous la douleur.

« Ma mère me l'a offerte quand j'ai été diplômé de Harvard. Je voulais pas la laisser vide alors j'y range quelques trucs », expliqua-t-il.

Cuddy profita qu'il soit totalement concentré sur le soin de ses blessures pour observer son visage, prise d'une bouffée de tendresse inattendue. House était l'homme le plus énervant qu'elle ait jamais connu et pourtant, de temps en temps, il révélait une part de lui et on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver…de l'affection pour lui.

Il planta soudain ses yeux bleus dans les siens et elle tenta de reprendre figure neutre. Elle ne sut pas si elle y était parvenue, mais il s'éloigna et porta son attention à son poignet. Il finit de la soigner en silence. Quand il eut terminé, il commença à remballer son matériel dans son sac.

« Vous devriez aller vous changez dans quelque chose de plus confortable…et de plus sec. Pourquoi pas un peu de satin ou de dentelles ? », offrit-il malicieusement.

Elle ignora sa remarque et se leva.

« Je dois utiliser votre téléphone. Je dois appeler la police pour leur signaler l'accident et l'hôpital pour prévenir que je ne viendrais pas ».

« Le téléphone est là », pointa-t-il en direction de la table basse.

Elle saisit le combiné et alla s'isoler dans la cuisine.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddy appela l'hôpital en premier, impatiente de savoir comment se déroulaient les choses là bas. Elle parvint à parler à Wilson qui lui assura que tout allait bien.

« En fait, c'est même plutôt calme ici », dit-il. « Le blizzard parvient à convaincre les hypocondriaques de rester chez eux. Là, je travaille avec la police à l'organisation du rapatriement des patients sous dialyse pour leur traitement, mais on devrait s'en sortir. »

« Bien. »

Elle hésita un moment. Valait-il le coup de dire où elle était au risque de provoquer de nouvelles rumeurs à l'hôpital ? Elle décida que non.

« Si vous avez besoin de moi, bipez-moi », prévient-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle appela ensuite la police pour reporter son accident et voir s'il était possible que quelqu'un la conduise à l'hôpital.

« Je suis désolée, m'dame, mais les rues ne sont pas assez sûres pour que l'on joue aux chauffeurs. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée de la raillerie.

« Je comprends. »

« Vous êtes en lieu sûr, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, je suis chez un…collègue », répondit-elle.

Elle lui transmit le numéro de House et lui demanda de la prévenir si un service était mis en place pour amener les médecins à l'hôpital.

Une fois raccroché, elle fixa le téléphone un moment. Elle avait été sur le point de dire qu'elle restait chez un ami, mais quelque chose en elle l'empêchait toujours d'utiliser ce mot pour décrire sa relation avec House. Leur amitié avait été brisée il y a longtemps déjà. Même s'il s'était développé, avec le temps, une certaine complicité entre eux dans le cadre du travail, elle éprouvait toujours une certaine retenue pour tous ce qui était personnel. House s'autorisait parfois des réflexions sur la vie privée de la jeune femme, mais leur relation n'était toujours que professionnelle, loin de ce qu'ils avaient partagé des années auparavant. Elle savait avoir perdu son amitié le jour où il l'avait regardé avec cette expression de haine et de trahison qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Le jour où il l'avait vouvoyé pour la première fois, lui imposant une distance rancunière entre eux.

Elle se retourna et remarqua House sur le pas de la cuisine. Elle lui sourit tristement.

« Je suis désolée, j'espérais qu'ils pourraient m'envoyer quelqu'un pour me conduire à l'hôpital, mais apparemment, ma situation n'est pas critique », finit-elle sarcastiquement.

Il n'essaya même pas de cacher son sourire.

« Visiblement, ils ne réalisent pas que l'hôpital cesse d'exister quand vous n'êtes pas là pour organiser chaque détail. Et s'ils étaient à cours de papiers de toilettes dans les WC du troisième étage ? », s'exclama-t-il, faussement horrifié.

Elle lui lança un regard de travers, tentant de dissimuler son amusement.

« Je vais me changer »

Elle souleva son sac et gémit légèrement. Ses muscles avaient souffert pendant l'accident et chaque mouvement était un calvaire.

« La salle de bain est par là. »

Il désigna une porte et elle acquiesça simplement, s'y dirigeant déjà.

« Cuddy… »

Elle se retourna, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer avec un air sérieux qui lui était rare.

« House ? », l'incita-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête et baissa le regard.

« Prévenez moi s'il vous faut quelque chose », conclut-il finalement.

Elle le scruta un moment avant d'acquiescer et de reprendre sa route. Elle était presque sûre qu'il était sur le point de lui dire quelque chose de totalement différent.

House écouta distraitement Cuddy en rangeant ses affaires, souriant en remarquant qu'elle avait appelé l'hôpital avant la police.

« Maman veut vérifier si la baby-sitter prend soin du petit », pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Il soupira en réalisant sa situation. Il avait espéré pouvoir passer un moment seul et voir son isolement violé de la sorte était loin de lui plaire. Mais elle était là, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il dut admettre qu'il avait été soulagé en la découvrant sur le pas de sa porte. Quitte à ce que quelqu'un perturbe sa tranquillité, il aimait autant que ça soit Cuddy. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré voir Wilson, mais il savait que Cuddy avait l'avantage de ne jamais être ennuyeuse et elle était aussi plus agréable à regarder.

« Ca pourrait être pire, nota-t-il. Ca pourrait être Foreman, Chase ou Cameron ».

House éprouvait une affection, dissimulée certes, particulière pour son équipe, mais la simple idée d'être enfermé avec l'un d'eux pendant plusieurs jours le faisait grincer des dents. Foreman passerait son temps à le contredire. Chase se contenterait de rester assis, n'osant bouger de peur de déclencher son gourou, et Cameron passerait tout son temps à l'inciter à lui parler de ses sentiments. House frissonna d'horreur à cette pensée et retourna son attention à Cuddy.

Elle parlait avec Wilson. Il put entendre le soulagement dans sa voix quand elle comprit que tout allait bien à l'hôpital. House tendit l'oreille pour savoir si elle allait dire à Wilson où elle était et sourit quand elle omit ce détail.

« Alors comme ça, on fait des cachotteries, Dr Cuddy. Je suis sûre que cette information pourra mettre utile un jour ou l'autre », pensa-t-il.

Elle raccrocha et appela la police. House jeta un coup d'œil dehors et remarqua qu'il neigeait toujours autant. Il se doutait que Cuddy tenterait de se faire conduire à son travail, mais il savait qu'à moins qu'il y ait pénurie de médecins quelque part dans la ville, elle allait se faire remballer.

Il l'observa alors qu'elle parlait au téléphone. Elle posa effectivement la question attendue et ses sourcils se froncèrent sous la contrariété. House sourit.

« Oui, je suis chez », l'entendit-il annoncer au policier.

La plupart des personnes n'auraient pas noté sa pause avant le mot « collègue », mais House n'était pas la plupart des personnes. Il avait un sens de l'observation accrue et connaissait particulièrement bien Cuddy. Elle avait été sur le point de dire autre chose, et son expression le laissait deviné qu'elle ne s'apprêtait pas à dire au policier qu'elle restait avec le pire des salauds. Une fugace expression de tristesse se dessina sur son visage, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'analyser, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Je suis désolée, j'espérais qu'ils pourraient m'envoyer quelqu'un pour me conduire à l'hôpital, mais apparemment, ma situation n'est pas critique », prononça-t-elle clairement vexé par les paroles du policier.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de son expression contrariée.

« Visiblement, ils ne réalisent pas que l'hôpital cesse d'exister quand vous n'êtes pas là pour organiser chaque détail. Et s'ils étaient à cours de papiers de toilettes dans les WC du troisième étage ? », la taquina-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais il sut qu'elle était amusée.

« Je vais me changer. »

Elle se dirigea vers son sac et il plissa les yeux, inquiet de la voir grimacer en le soulevant. Il aurait voulu lui demander à quel point et où elle avait mal, mais savait que son commentaire ne serait pas apprécié et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de déclencher les foudres de la jeune femme.

« La salle de bain est par là », déclara-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Cuddy…. », s'entendit-il appeler.

Elle fit volte-face et il resta coi.

Une partie de lui avait envie de lui d'abandonner la rancœur qu'il avait cultivé ces dernières années envers elle et de lui demander comment elle allait réellement. Il aurait voulu lui demander si ça lui manquait de déjeuner avec lui, de discuter…d'être amis. Il aurait aimé être capable de tirer un trait sur le passé, de lui dire qu'il l'avait pardonné et que plus rien ne les empêchait de redevenir…comme avant. Mais le reste de lui se satisfaisait du statu quo dans sa vie. Une partie de lui était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle ne le rejette ou qu'ils ne réalisent que les choses ne pourraient jamais s'arranger entre eux.

Pourtant, il ne lui en voulait plus. S'il était honnête avec lui même, il pourrait mettre admettre qu'il l'avait pardonné il y a bien longtemps déjà. Il ne se remettrait probablement jamais du choc de sa trahison et de celle de Stacy, mais il comprenait pourquoi elles l'avaient fait.

Mais ils avaient changé. Il avait changé. Aujourd'hui, même s'il en mourrait d'envie, il n'était plus sûr d'être capable de faire une place à Cuddy dans sa vie. L'amitié demandait qu'on se livre à l'autre. Les amis vous font faire des choses que vous ne faites pas d'habitude. Elle avait déjà une sorte de « contrôle » sur lui du fait d'être son boss. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à lui offrir plus que ça.

« House », l'appela-t-elle.

Sa voix le sortit de ses pensées et il réalisa qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui parler de tout ça. Il ne savait pas s'il serait prêt un jour. Il évita son regard et secoua la tête.

« Prévenez-moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. »

Elle acquiesça et entra dans la salle de bain. Peut-être que Chase n'aurait pas été si mal après tout. Au moins, les choses auraient été simples.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

Cuddy enleva son pull et croisa son propre reflet dans le miroir. Elle était horrible à voir ! Sa coiffure avait été massacrée par la neige et le vent et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Son visage était encore rouge vif du choc thermique entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur. Ci et là sa peau était déchirée en de petites égratignures et elle remarqua que House lui avait collé un pansement à l'effigie de Mickey sur le front. Elle sourit, à peine surprise qu'il possède ce genre de choses.

Elle s'étonna que House ne se soit pas moqué de son apparence, mais se souvint qu'il l'avait vue, voir mise, dans des états bien plus lamentables du temps de l'université. Cet homme l'avait vue dans les pires conditions : de la pâleur cadavériques qu'elle affichait lors d'une mauvaise grippe à ses grimaces les plus terrifiantes lors de ses colères, sans parler des moustaches, teintures et autres mauvaises blagues qu'il lui avait fait subir. S'il se permettait des remarques sur ses éventuelles prises de poids ou cernes, il n'avait jamais paru la juger sur son physique. Bien sûr, il affirmait régulièrement qu'il lui était plaisant, mais il ne la blâmait jamais sur ses véritables défauts. En y repensant, il n'avait jamais rien dit qui puisse réellement la blesser. Il s'était montré horrible avec elle après l'infection, mais il y avait toujours une certaine retenue dans ses propos. Elle savait qu'il la connaissait assez pour pouvoir, s'il l'avait vraiment voulu, l'anéantir par de simples mots.

Elle se força à cesser de penser à cela. Se rappeler le passé n'allait nullement l'aider à affronter le présent, au contraire.

Elle ouvrit son sac à la recherche d'une tenue. Elle opta finalement pour un simple pull qui lui faisait généralement office de pyjama et un jeans. Tous ses autres vêtements n'étaient que tailleurs et autres apparats beaucoup trop professionnels ou inconfortables. Elle se changea et attrapa sa brosse à cheveux pour entreprendre de se redonner visage humain. Elle se figea de nouveau en voyant son reflet dans le miroir et sa respiration se coupa. Elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas réalisé toute la signification que ce pull portait. D'apparence, ce n'était qu'un simple sweater gris avec l'inscription « Michigan » en son devant, mais pour elle comme pour House, ce vêtement était pleins de souvenirs. Souvenir de leur premier baiser dans le placard d'un bâtiment universitaire, d'une trahison et des premiers pas d'une amitié passée.

Son cœur battait lourdement dans sa poitrine et elle vida le contenu de son sac à la recherche d'un autre haut. Elle s'apprêtait à changer son pull au profit d'une chemise quand sa curiosité fut piquée au vif. Soudain, elle eut l'impérieuse envie de savoir ce qu'il se passerait si elle cessait d'ignorer le passé et en mettait la preuve sous le nez de House.

« Cuddy ?! Bon sang, qu'est ce que vous fabriquez là-dedans ? Je vous préviens si je découvre que vous avez réorganisé mes médicaments par ordre alphabétique… »

« J'arrive », le coupa-t-elle. « J'ai juste quelques courbatures qui compliquent un peu les choses. »

Et c'était vrai, se changer avait été un calvaire, chaque mouvement la faisant serrer les dents sous la douleur.

« Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour enfiler ou retirer un quelconque vêtements, je suis là hein. Je serais d'autant plus là s'il est noir et en dentelle… »

« Je vais me débrouiller. Merci quand même », ajouta-t-elle sans pouvoir retenir son amusement.

« Ahhh les femmes et leurs envies d'indépendance », s'exclama-t-il sur un ton qui laissait deviner qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

Elle ne répondit pas et rangea sans vraiment y penser la chemise dans son sac. Elle fut surprise en ne l'entendant pas s'éloigner.

« House, vous voulez autre chose ? », demanda-t-elle à travers la porte.

« Je réchauffe des restes de Chinois, si ça vous dit il y en a assez pour deux. Si ça vous dit pas, débrouillez vous », répondit-il.

Elle sentit au ton de sa voix qu'il n'était pas ravi de devoir jouer les maitres de maison.

« Ils datent de quand ? »

Elle connaissait House et savait que des restes pouvaient durer des semaines et qu'il ne les jetait que quand la moisissure commençait à pointer le bout de son nez sur sa nourriture. De la même manière, elle ne doutait pas qu'il était capable de retirer les morceaux verdâtres et de lui offrir son plat.

« Hier soir », lâcha-t-il, exaspéré. « Cuddy, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour vous empoisonner. On est bloqués ici, c'est moi qui devrait prendre soin de vous. »

« Evidemment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'inquiétais », ironisa-t-elle. « Je veux bien un morceau. J'arrive dans une minute. »

Elle posa de nouveau son regard sur son sweatshirt à l'effigie de son ancienne université, incertaine. Elle secoua la tête, frustrée alors qu'elle repoussait ses pensées. C'était juste un sweatshirt. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et sortit de la salle de bain.

« J'espère que vous avez relevé le siège des toilettes », entendit Cuddy alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine. « Je refuse de me soumettre à des règles fascistes dictées par les féministes en ce qui concerne les sièges de toilettes alors qu'aucune femme ne vit ici. Je suis un mec et préfère mon siège relevé ! », déclara-t-il en la voyant arriver.

Elle faillit préciser qu'elle était au courant et que même en vivant avec une femme, il s'obstinait à ne jamais baisser le siège, mais parvint à se retenir à temps.

« Ca sent bon », changea-t-elle de sujet.

« On a du poulet Kung Pao, des crevettes, et des nouilles au poulet frit avec des œufs pochés. J'ai laissé deux antidouleurs sur la table avec un verre. Je me disais que vous n'étiez pas assez téméraire pour les prendre sans eau. »

« Quel type d'antidouleurs ? »

« Pas de celui que je préfère. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on va rester coincés ici et je ne vais certainement pas gâcher mes précieux bonbons pour vous. Ceux-ci ne vont pas faire disparaître la douleur, juste la réduire un peu. »

Elle sourit et avala les cachets, ignorant le verre d'eau. Il lui sourit en retour et recommença à manger. Elle observa les nombreux cartons de nourriture sur la table.

« Vous commandez toujours autant de nourriture ou vous aviez des invités hier soir ? »

« C'est comme ça qu'on fait avec la nourriture chinoise », lui expliqua-t-il comme si elle n'était qu'une enfant. « On en commande des tonnes comme ça il en reste pour toute la semaine. Oh mais j'oubliais ! Vous, vous vous préparez un bon petit repas gourmet chaque soir en rentrant après avoir travaillé dix-huit heures d'affilées. »

« L'avantage d'être le boss : j'ai le droit d'emporter les restes de la cafétéria à la fin de la journée », annonça-t-elle en souriant.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, prêt à dire quelque chose, mais il remarqua le pull qu'elle portait et ferma la bouche. La seule raison pour laquelle il s'obstinait à lui raconter n'importe quoi, c'était pour éviter de penser à leur…intimité passée, et elle, elle mettait un vêtement qui lui renvoyait tout en pleine figure. Il se détourna sans rien dire et alla ouvrir le frigo pour prendre une sauce au soja. Il la posa sur la table et se rassit.

« Servez-vous », dit-il simplement.

Cuddy remarqua immédiatement son changement d'humeur et en devina la cause, mais ne dit rien. Qu'aurait elle pu dire ? 'Désolée d'avoir accidentellement amener un sweatshirt qui nous garantirait à tous les deux d'être mal à l'aise'. Il se contenterait probablement de grogner et dirait que le sweatshirt n'a rien à avoir avec son humeur, mais qu'il venait de réaliser qu'il a oublié d'enregistrer son feuilleton.

Elle s'assit en face de lui, se servit des crevettes avec des nouilles et mangea en silence.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant presque dix minutes. La tension était palpable dans l'air et elle regretta de s'être laissée emporter par sa curiosité en gardant ce pull. Qu'avait-elle cru ? Qu'ils allaient soudain se mettre à parler du bon vieux temps ? Après avoir passé presque cinq ans à l'ignorer totalement, c'était une idée ridicule !

Elle jeta un regard vers lui et remarqua qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés. Il souffrait du départ de Stacy et elle, elle en remettait égoïstement une couche. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Stacy, mais la démission brutale de la jeune femme l'avait laissé penser que ça ne s'était pas fini en douceur. La veille, elle avait subrepticement posé la question à Wilson, mais tout ce qu'elle avait tiré de lui était que House aimait s'autodétruire et rendre tout le monde, y comprit lui, misérable. Elle en avait déduit que c'était House qui avait incité Stacy à partir et en avait été légèrement surprise. Elle avait réellement cru qu'ils pourraient arranger les choses, mais avait visiblement sous-estimé le mariage de Stacy et la rancœur de House.

Quelque chose atterrit juste sous son nez, la sortant brusquement de ses pensées. Elle leva un sourcil en voyant le petit biscuit dans son assiette et interrogea silencieusement House.

« Un repas chinois sans biscuit de la destinée n'est pas un vrai repas chinois, c'est la loi », expliqua-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

Son ton était clair, mais distant. Elle lui sourit légèrement et brisa le biscuit en deux. Elle en sortit un petit papier dont la lecture la fit écarquiller les yeux. Elle finit finalement par se mettre à rire. Il la fixa, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir écrit.

« Ne me dites pas qu'il y a écrit que vous allez rester bloqué avec un infirme pendant un blizzard ? »

Elle se mit à rire un peu plus.

« Non. Je pense que celui qui a écrit ça venait de passer une mauvaise journée ».

Elle lui tendit le papier. Il le prit tout de suite, curieux de découvrir ce qui était finalement parvenu à faire rire cette femme. Il comprit tout de suite en lisant le mot.

« Vous aimez la nourriture chinoise », lit-il à haute voix alors qu'elle recommençait à rire.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

« A mon avis, il avait peur d'être poursuivi pour fausse révélation de destin », suggéra-t-elle.

Elle le contempla rire un moment, réalisant à quel point c'était devenu chose rare.

« Surement. Cette révélation semble être la conséquence ultime d'une société litigieuse. Bientôt on aura des biscuits révélant qu'on respire de l'oxygène ou boit du liquide. »

« N'oubliez pas votre favorite « Vous êtes un menteur ». »

« Mouais. Bizarrement, cette vérité là est du genre qui vous envoie direct en procès. ».

« A qui le dites vous. »

Peu à peu, leurs rires se turent et ils retombèrent dans le silence, mais l'ambiance était plus détendue. Elle sourit légèrement en le voyant fixer le petit mot entre ses doigts, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle eut l'envie subite de passer son doigt sur la petite fossette qui se creusait quand il souriait. Il la surprit en train de le regarder et elle baissa les yeux, serrant ses manches dans ses poings sous la table pour retenir son geste.

Elle l'entendit soupirer et sa culpabilité refit surface en même temps que sa nervosité.

« House… »

Elle se tut un instant, ne sachant quoi dire, il planta ses yeux dans les siens de cette façon particulière, comme s'il essayait de lire ses pensées. Et comme d'habitude, il devina.

« Cuddy, ce n'est pas de votre faute si vous êtes coincée ici. »

« Si je n'avais pas décidé de braver la tempête… »

« Vous ne pouvez être que ce que vous êtes, Cuddy. Je sais ça mieux que personne. »

Elle détourna le regard, une culpabilité antérieure renaissant.

« Je sais que je m'impose, surtout maintenant. Je ne voulais pas….Je veux juste dire…Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être gentil avec moi. »

Il haussa les sourcils sous les mots.

« Vous oubliez à qui vous parlez ? Je suis jamais gentil. »

Elle se retint de lui démontrer à quel point il se trompait sur lui même.

« Je veux dire gentil pour vous. Jusqu'ici, vous avez été plus courtois que ce que j'avais imaginé en frappant à votre porte. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour la contredire, mais elle le coupa.

« Vous l'avez été ! Vous avez même insisté pour m'examiner. »

« Ouais, rapport à ce truc que j'ai signé un jour…vous savez un serment qu'un type à signer un jour. Hypocrite ou un nom comme ça », plaisanta-t-il avec sarcasme.

« Serment que vous ignorez quand ça vous arrange. Vous me nourrissez », rajouta-t-elle.

« Ba je vous laisserais bien mourir de faim, mais après faudrait que je me débarrasse du corps et entre ma canne et toute cette neige…Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, vous pouvez toujours faire la vaisselle. »

« On mange dans des plats en carton…avec des couverts en plastique », signala-t-elle.

« Ecoutez Cuddy, je sais ce que vous essayez de… »

La main levée de la jeune femme le stoppa.

« Je dis juste que je suis consciente d'interrompre votre…réflexion sur les évènements récents. »

Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. La culpabilité de cette femme allait le rendre fou s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose. Un plan jaillit soudain dans son esprit. Il se força une mimique résignée et se retourna vers elle.

« Si ça peut vous faire vous sentir mieux, je peux faire ce que j'avais prévu de faire si vous n'étiez pas arrivée », proposa-t-il.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Vous êtes sûre que je ne vais pas vous déranger ? »

« Oh que non ! En fait, votre présence va donner un peu plus de saveur à tout ça », nota-t-il sur un ton neutre. « C'est bon, la séance de lamentation est terminée ? »

Elle hocha la tête, soudain suspicieuse.

« Bien ! Nettoyons ce bordel et après vous pourrez aller vous reposer sur le canapé, annonça-t-il en commençant à remballer les cartons. Vous allez avoir besoin d'un peu de repos ou vos muscles vont vous faire souffrir le martyr. »

Elle se méfiait de lui à présent, mais l'idée de s'installer sur le canapé et de se reposer la tentait trop pour refuser.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Une fois la cuisine rangée, il l'incita à s'allonger sur le canapé et lui apporta divers livres et magazines pour l'occuper. Sa subite prévenance ne fit qu'accentuer les craintes de la jeune femme. Il mit un DVD dans le lecteur, s'installa au bout du sofa et alluma la télévision. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa que ses inquiétudes étaient justifiées.

Il regardait un porno.

Elle se tourna vers lui, outragée. En retour, il lui fit sa mimique la plus innocente, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres le trahissant.

« C'était dans mon programme d'aujourd'hui », se justifia-t-il. « Ça a toujours aidé mes « réflexions ». »

Elle plissa les yeux dans son direction, mais il l'ignora et se tourna vers la télé, la laissant fulminer. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle essayait de se montrer prévenante, compréhensive et lui il…Peu importait, décida-t-elle. Elle ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de craquer cette fois.

« Ca ne me dérange absolument pas », déclara-t-elle en attrapant un livre.

Il sourit. Il ne lui donnait pas vingt minutes avant la crise de nerf. Il songea qu'il avait bien fait de ne lui donner que des bouquins légers avec une couverture en papier.

Trente minutes plus tard, il dissimula son rire sous une quinte de toux, ne tenant plus. Il avait passé tout son temps à observer Cuddy du coin de l'œil, ne prêtant aucune attention au film et sa réaction était tout simplement hilarante. Elle tentait vainement de lire comme si de rien était, mais à chaque gémissement provenant de la télé, elle sursautait légèrement et jetait un coup d'œil à l'écran. Elle n'avait pas tourné une page depuis plus de dix minutes et son front était plissé sous l'agacement. Ses joues étaient légèrement roses et ses doigts tapotaient contre la couverture du livre. Elle était sur le point de craquer. Elle avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour exploser.

« Waouh ! Vous avez vu avec quelle grâce les seins de cette fille remue ? Et quel jeu ! Si vous voulez mon avis, elle va aller loin cette petite ! »

Deux secondes plus tard, elle lui lançait un magazine à la tête.

« Espèce de salopard ! », cria-t-elle. « Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser être gentille avec vous. Vous n'aviez aucune intention de regarder du porno aujourd'hui ! Vous le faites juste pour me rendre folle ! »

« Et qu'est ce que vous comptez faire si je confirme ? », demanda-t-il, ne dissimulant plus son amusement.

Elle se contenta de le regarder en imaginant le plaisir que ça lui procurerait de le frapper avec sa propre canne.

« Il va me falloir le numéro du Vatican parce que Stacy devait être une sainte pour supporter ça pendant cinq ans ! »

« Pas vraiment. Je suis juste fantastique au lit. »

A ça, Cuddy attrapa d'autres bouquins qu'elle lui lança dessus. Il leva le bras pour se protéger, attendant qu'elle arrive à court de munitions. Il se jeta sur elle en recevant le dernier livre, l'empêchant de trouver autre chose à lui balancer, et l'immobilisa.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

« Pas temps que je ne suis pas sûr que vous n'avez pas l'intention de couper l'une de mes extrémités. Et puis, je crois pas que ça soit une idée brillante de lancer des trucs dans votre état. Vous ne croyez pas que vos muscles ont assez soufferts pour la journée ? »

Elle inspira profondément, sachant qu'il avait raison.

« Vous avez fini avec votre marathon du porno maintenant que vous êtes parvenu à m'énerver ? »

« Ça dépend. Vous avez fini de m'accabler de votre culpabilité ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et il reprit.

« Cuddy, vous êtes là. Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour changer ça alors contentez vous de l'accepter et de faire avec. »

Elle détourna le regard.

« Vous avez raison ».

Elle réalisa à quel point elle devait être nerveuse pour craquer aussi facilement. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il tentait de la pousser à bout, mais d'habitude, elle parvenait à garder un peu plus de self contrôle. Elle rougit en pensant qu'il la connaissait assez pour déceler ses faiblesses et la faire craquer.

En voyant le visage de Cuddy rougir un peu plus, il sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir et les mots lui échappèrent sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

« Je suis impressionné. La dernière fois que je vous ai fait ce coup, vous n'avez pas tenu vingt minute. Vous gagnez en patience avec l'âge ».

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, surprise qu'il évoque le passé aussi brusquement. Son cœur se serra en lisant dans ses yeux bleus ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme de l'affection. Sa respiration se bloqua soudain au fond de sa gorge.

Au même moment, House réalisa qu'il venait de briser sa propre règle la concernant : ne pas faire référence à leur amitié antérieure. Il avait passé ces dernières années à s'imposer cette règle et ne l'avait jusqu'alors jamais brisé. En voyant l'expression troublée de la jeune femme, il maudit le fait de ne pas pouvoir s'extraire à sa présence. Il s'éloigna et se leva.

« Vous feriez mieux de prendre une douche », énonça-t-il, brisant l'instant.

« Quoi ? », questionna-t-elle, se demandant comment il en était arrivé à cette conclusion.

« Vos muscles sont raidis à cause de l'accident, et lancer ces livres n'a pas du aider. Une douche chaude devrait vous aider à vous détendre. »

La vérité était qu'il avait besoin de passer un moment seul pour penser. Une part de lui estimait l'ironie du fait que Cuddy s'inquiétait de déranger sa réflexion au sujet de Stacy, quand, en réalité, il passait la plupart de son temps à penser à elle.

« Probablement », lâcha-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il semblait avoir besoin de rester seul. S'il avait besoin de temps, elle était prête à lui en offrir.

« Il y a des serviettes dans le placard derrière la porte ».

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il la suivit nerveusement du regard et ne se détendit que quand la porte se ferma derrière elle. Il attrapa sa canne et alla chercher son yoyo dans la cuisine. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Assis au bord de son canapé, il suivait le yoyo qui tombait puis remontait inlassablement vers sa main.

Toutes les règles qu'il s'était imposées pour la tenir éloignée, toutes ces fois où il avait serré le téléphone dans sa main sans jamais oser l'appeler, toutes ses raisons de ne pas le faire lui apparaissaient soudain comme des erreurs.

Elle l'avait blessé et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir prendre le risque qu'elle ne recommence. D'un certaine façon, elle l'avait blessé plus profondément que Stacy. Il aimait Stacy, mais il avait une confiance presque absolue en Lisa. Elle avait brisé cette confiance en l'opérant contre son gré. Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais haï. Il lui en avait voulu, un temps, pour l'avoir estropié du muscle, mais il avait vite compris pourquoi elle l'avait fait.

Il l'aurait certainement pardonné il y a longtemps déjà si elle ne l'avait pas abandonné si vite. Parce que c'était l'impression qu'il en avait. Ce fameux jour où elle était arrivée dans sa chambre après l'infection, il avait tout de suite compris : Elle avait évité son regard et il avait su, qu'avant même que la bataille ne commence, elle avait abandonné. Ses pensées s'étaient confirmée quand elle l'avait vouvoyé en retour sans hésitation. Elle ne comptait pas se battre pour lui, pour eux.

Cette simple idée l'avait anéanti bien plus que sa trahison.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle se batte. Il aurait voulu qu'elle se batte pour leur amitié. Après le départ de Stacy, il avait passé des jours entiers à scruter la porte, attendant qu'elle vienne le retrouver, qu'elle vienne le sauver de la dépression dans laquelle il se sentait tomber. Si elle était venue, il savait qu'une étreinte aurait suffit à les réunir. Qu'elle serait parvenue à le convaincre qu'il pouvait être plus qu'un infirme, qu'il valait mieux que ça. Elle n'était jamais venue et son absence avait contribué à le faire sombrer. Noyé dans des litres d'alcool, il s'était convaincu qu'il n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux, qu'il ne valait pas l'effort de se battre. Qu'elle s'en moquait.

Il était trop fier pour aimer à sens unique alors il s'était convaincu qu'il la détestait. Il avait rassemblé toutes ses déceptions et avait voulu se venger. Il voulait la rendre aussi misérable qu'il ne l'était. Il était retourné travailler avec cette idée en tête.

Mais quand il s'était retrouvé face à elle après des mois d'absence, il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui faire du mal. Il connaissait les faiblesses de Cuddy, savait où frapper, mais s'en était retrouver incapable. Il avait alors fait ce qu'il faisait le mieux : il avait rendu sa vie impossible.

Bien vite, il avait réalisé que leur relation professionnelle n'était pas si différente de leur amitié. Ils passaient leur temps à se disputer dans les deux cas. Il s'en satisfit, gardant un peu d'elle sans vraiment être avec elle. Mais ses sourires lui manquaient, ils n'avaient plus la même saveur, affichait une certaine retenue et une timidité qui lui rappelaient toujours qu'elle n'était plus que son patron. Les contacts n'étaient plus les mêmes non plus. Il était venu un temps à l'université où ils ne se gênaient plus de se réveiller dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Aujourd'hui, un simple frôlement les rendait toujours un peu nerveux, mal à l'aise. Leurs regards étaient plus fuyants, leurs expressions les plus neutres possibles, ils ne partageaient plus que les contradictions. C'était toutes ces petites choses qui lui manquait plus que de raison. Il voulait les retrouver.

Il voulait la retrouver, constata-t-il.

Instantanément, la peur lui noua l'estomac. Etait-il prêt à risquer son statut quo et à lui refaire une place dans sa vie ? Etait-il capable de lui faire assez confiance pour risquer d'être blessé de nouveau ? Pour Stacy, la réponse à ces deux questions avait été non, mais les raisons étaient totalement différentes. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir et de vouloir devenir l'homme que Stacy voulait qu'il soit. Il ne voulait pas changer pour elle.

Lisa, elle, n'avait jamais essayé de le changer. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle l'accepterait telle qu'il était, qu'elle l'avait toujours apprécié, malgré elle, tel qu'il était. Mais l'appréciait-elle encore ? L'accepterait-elle de nouveau ? Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter un rejet…Mais il n'était plus sûr de supporter son absence non plus. Il crevait l'entendre rire sans retenue. Il crevait de pouvoir faire tomber ce masque de neutralité qu'il avait appris à porter en sa présence. Il crevait de s'asseoir à ses côtés juste pour le plaisir d'être ensemble.

C'était à présent à lui de décider s'il voulait faire de cette tempête une chance ou pas.

Assise sur le bord de la baignoire, Cuddy vérifia sa montre. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure qu'elle était enfermée dans la salle de bain, elle savait que House était quelqu'un de compliqué, mais il devait avoir eu suffisamment le temps de penser maintenant. Elle essuya ses cheveux avec une serviette pour la dixième fois en trois minutes. Pour être honnête, elle faisait de son mieux pour repousser son retour au plus tard.

Il n'était pas ardu de deviner le sujet des pensées de House et elle était angoissée face à ce qui allait arrivée quand elle se retrouverait face à lui. Elle n'avait aucune idée de sa sentence et était effrayée à l'idée qu'il réagisse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Qu'il ignore le fait qu'il venait de briser une des règle tacite qui constituait la tenue de leur relation actuelle. Il ne pouvait pas juste énoncer leur amitié comme si de rien était…si ?

Elle grogna et se leva. Elle n'allait quand même pas rester cacher dans la salle de bain pendant des heures ! Inspirant un grand coup, elle ouvrit la porte et fit timidement quelques pas dans le couloir.

En arrivant dans le salon, elle constata l'absence de House. Elle sursauta en l'entendant renifler derrière elle.

« Ma salle de bain sent la fille ! », se plaint-il.

Il avait l'air de meilleure humeur, mais elle ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait pour elle.

« Quand je serais partie, vous n'aurez qu'à manger un bon chili pour vous la réapproprier, mais jusque là, faudra vous contenter d'une odeur non pestilentielle. »

« Despote », lâcha-t-il dans sa barbe, juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

A ce moment, le micro-onde sonna. Il l'ignora et s'installa sur le canapé.

« Vous pouvez aller chercher ça ? », demanda-t-il, posant explicitement une main sur sa cuisse souffrante pour la convaincre.

« Qu'est ce que vous préparer ? On vient juste de manger. »

« J'ai mis un film et j'ai envie de popcorn. »

Elle le jaugea un instant.

« House, je ne compte pas regarder de porno avec vous. »

« Vous ne pensez donc qu'au sexe ? C'est pas un porno, juste un film. »

Elle acquiesça et alla chercher le pop-corn. Elle posa le saladier sur la table basse et s'assit à l'autre extrémité du canapé.

« Qu'est ce qu'on regarde ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'appuyer sur « play ». Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il la scrutait bizarrement au lieu de regarder la télé. Méfiante, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'écran et se figea. Elle resta immobilisée par la stupeur, observant le canon d'une arme en premier plan, révélant un homme en costume en arrière plan. Elle se tourna vers House qui lui offrit un sourire hésitant. Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer et se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant comment réagir.

Il avait mis du James Bond.

A l'université, ils avaient passé des soirées entières à débattre des défauts et qualités de chaque film du célèbre espion. Juste avant l'infection, ils avaient prévu de se mettre à jour et de juger l'interprétation de Pierce Brosnan comparé à Sean Connery. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de le faire.

C'était la façon particulière de House de lui demander d'être de nouveaux amis. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma, incapable de prononcer un mot. Sa gorge était serrée par les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux.

« Cuddy… », dit-il en mettant le film sur pause, visiblement inconfortable de la voir dans cet état.

Elle renifla et lui sourit.

« C'est lequel James Bond ? », articula-t-elle difficilement.

« Goldeneye. »

Elle inspira profondément, ravalant ses larmes.

« Alors, qu'est ce que…_tu_ attends pour mettre en route ? Je suis impatiente de voir de quel méchant particulièrement stupide James Bond va sauver le monde cette fois. »

Elle serra les dents, jaugeant sa réaction au tutoiement. Avait-elle été trop rapide ? Mal interprété son comportement ? Peut-être avait-il juste envie de regarder un James Bond après tout. Peut-être même ne s'était-il pas rendu compte de sa référence à leur amitié ?

Elle gigota sur place, soudain nauséeuse. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi inconfortable.

Il ne répondit pas et remit « play » laissant la jeune femme dans son tourment. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça juste pour la faire souffrir, si ?

Elle s'enfonça dans le siège et ferma les yeux un moment, tentant de se calmer. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle aperçut James Bond filant à toute vitesse sur une moto vers le haut d'une colline devant laquelle passait un avion dont les portes arrières étaient ouvertes et écarquilla les yeux, prise dans le film.

« Il ne va pas… »

« Il va », répondit House, les yeux fixés à l'écran.

« Nom d'un… ».

Elle lâcha un rire moqueur en voyant James Bond et sa moto voler dans les airs avant d'atterrir droit dans l'avion. Elle vit House sourire du coin de l'œil. Le générique commença et il se redressa subitement pour mieux voir l'écran.

« Ahhhh le meilleur moment du film ! », s'exclama-t-il.

« Je rêve où des femmes nues font du Tai-chi sur la statue de Lénine ? »

« C'est symbolique de la chute de l'URSS », énonça-t-il comme si c'était la chose plus évidente du monde. « Maintenant chut, faut que je me concentre. »

Elle se tassa dans son siège, un sourire idiot sur le visage et quelques larmes toujours au bord des yeux.

Ils passèrent les deux heures qui suivirent à commenter le film passant des « Franchement, qui porte un bikini pour une opération secrète dans la jungle ? » au « Regarde ! Il vient de démolir un immeuble avec un tank et pas un cheveux de travers ! Je suis sûr que les anglais ont une technologie capillaire avancée et veulent pas nous le dire ! ».

Quand l'écran se fit noir, elle ne put retenir un soupir, apaisée. Elle n'avait pas autant ri depuis des années. Elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir encore vingt ans et d'être allongée sur le lit de House à gober des bonbons. Mis à part le fait qu'elle avait quarante ans, qu'ils étaient sur un canapé et qu'ils avaient des pop-corn, rien ne paraissait avoir changé.

Elle se tourna vers lui et remarqua qu'il l'observait déjà. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

« Je n'avais pas vu de James Bond depuis des années. »

« Moi non plus. »

« T'as les Dvds », fit-elle remarqué.

« Les James Bond sont meilleurs quand on les regarde à plusieurs. »

« Wilson n'aime pas les ombres de femmes nues ? »

« Wilson n'aime pas parler pendant les films », dit-il en évitant son regard.

Elle ne rajouta rien, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il lui jeta coup d'œil hésitant et sût qu'elle avait compris que c'était un plaisir qu'il ne voulait partager qu'avec elle. Ils n'avaient jamais été doué avec les mots et ne comptaient pas se lancer dans un déballage de sentiments. Ils s'étaient retrouvés et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à se contempler, en profitant pour examiner attentivement les détails qui avaient changé sur le visage de l'autre, en profitant pour observer tous ces petites choses sur lesquelles ils ne s'étaient pas autorisé à s'attarder durant ces dernières années. Son visage, à elle, avait pris de l'âge tout en subtilité, seules quelques rides étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux et de ses lèvres. Son visage à lui ne cachait plus rien de son âge, ses rides étaient profondes, ses cheveux semés de gris et ses joues lui semblèrent plus creusées. Pourtant, même si elle était aujourd'hui trop souvent dissimulée par la tristesse, il avait toujours cette lueur mutine au fond de ses yeux bleus.

Ils sursautèrent à l'unisson quand le bipper de la jeune femme se mit à sonner.

Elle attrapa son sac à côté du canapé et y jeta un coup d'œil.

« C'est l'hôpital », annonça-t-elle inutilement.

Elle sembla hésiter à se lever, mais constata que c'était trop tard : l'instant avait été brisé.

Elle soupira légèrement et alla téléphoner de la cuisine.

« C'est moi », dit-elle simplement quand Wilson décrocha.

« Dieu merci ! Mr Mueller a appelé, et il voulait les rapports concernant la clinique sur un an. On est très peu ici, et personne ne sait où les trouver. »

« Et bien sûr, Mueller n'a pas pris le fait qu'on soit au milieu d'un tempête en considération pour excuser ça », continua-t-elle.

« Non. Apparemment il voulait vérifier nos capacités à gérer une crise et m'a laissé entendre que s'il n'avait pas ces dossiers avant la fin de la journée, l'hôpital ne devait pas valoir le coup qu'il y fasse une donation. »

Elle serra les dents. Mueller était un donateur majeur pour l'hôpital, il le savait et en avait conclu que ça lui donnait le droit d'y imposer sa loi. Dès leur rencontre, il avait clairement signalé que Cuddy lui plaisait et elle avait tout de suite précisé que leur relation serait strictement professionnelle. Elle avait cru qu'il avait saisi le message jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande de dîner avec lui quelques mois auparavant. Elle avait évidemment refusé poliment et il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui compliquer la vie depuis, la menaçant régulièrement de retirer son investissement si elle ne se pliait pas à ses volontés. Une part d'elle était tentée de lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais le directrice responsable en elle ne savait que trop à quel point son argent était nécessaire à l'hôpital. Elle se contentait donc d'espérer qu'il finirait par se lasser et abandonnerait.

« Ce n'est qu'un crétin prétentieux », lâcha-t-elle finalement. « Malheureusement c'est un crétin dont l'argent va nous permettre d'ouvrir une nouvelle aile de cardiologie l'année prochaine », dit-elle finalement en se massant la nuque avant de préciser à Wilson où se trouvaient les dossiers en question.

« C'est bon, je les ai », s'exclama-t-il finalement.

Il marqua une courte pause où elle l'entendit feuilleter le dossier.

« Malheureusement je n'y comprends rien du tout », admit-il.

« Il veut en discuter avec vous ? »

« Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il me rappellerait dés que je les lui aurais envoyé par mail. »

« Collins connaît les détails. Il est là ? »

« Nope. »

« Chen ? »

« Non »

« Yamagato ? »

« Nada », répondit-il, visiblement frustré. « Je crois que toutes les personnes ayant connaissance de ces dossiers auraient pu me dire où ils se trouvaient. Personne n'a pu.

O.K. Pas de panique. J'ai pris quelques notes dans mon BlackBerry. Laissez moi aller le chercher et je vous expliquerais les principales lignes du dossier. Ou…On pourrait passer en mode conférence de manière à ce que je participe à la conversation et lui explique directement. »

« Je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée ».

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Eh bien, je lui ai proposé de vous appeler et il a commencé un laïus sur le fait qu'il n'était pas normal que vous soyez la seule à tout savoir sur l'hôpital. Que vous aviez une emprise visiblement totale, voire despotique sur tout ce qui concernait les affaires administratives. »

« Il y a d'autres personnes qui s'en chargent ! Elles sont juste bloquées chez elles par la neige ! Et ce minable ne nous fait perdre notre temps que parce que je l'ai remballé quand il m'a fait des avances ! », s'emporta-t-elle.

House, qui avait mis la télévision en muet sans qu'elle ne le remarque, leva un sourcil à ça. Cuddy s'intima de se calmer quand un silence s'installa sur la ligne.

« Désolée. Ne raccrochez pas, je vais chercher mes notes. Je peux vous assurer que je ne vous lâcherais pas tant que vous ne connaitrez pas ce dossier de long et en large », décréta-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers le living room et déposa son sac à dos sur la table, y cherchant son BlackBerry. Quand elle le trouva, elle retourna dans la cuisine, pressée d'en finir.

Le nez de House se retroussa en remarquant qu'elle avait laissé, par mégarde, son sac grand ouvert juste devant lui Il tendit le cou pour y jeter discrètement un coup d'œil avant de remarquer qu'elle ne lui prêtait pas attention, concentrée sur sa discussion avec Wilson. Il l'écouta parler un moment avant de se rendre compte que c'était carrément ennuyant. Son sac paraissait beaucoup plus attrayant.

Il passa le bout de sa canne entre ses sangles et le ramena à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il en sortit les vêtements qu'elle avait prévu pour le travail, remarquant au passage que pas un pli de travers ne les froissaient. Il les posa délicatement à côté de lui avant de replonger le nez dans le sac. Il saisit sa trousse de toilette et l'ouvrit. Il y trouva sa crème hydratante dont il renifla l'odeur avec un léger sourire. Elle n'en avait pas changé depuis l'université et cette odeur lui rappelait les nuits où il s'était retrouvé le nez au creux de sa nuque, ce parfum berçant son réveil. Il hésita un instant avant de cacher la crème sous son coussin. Ce petit tube était trop plein de bons souvenirs pour qu'il ne la laisse le lui reprendre. Il trouva son maquillage et étudia son rouge à lèvre, en appliquant sur le dos de sa main pour mieux en analyser la couleur. Finalement, il referma la petite trousse et la posa sur la pile de vêtements.

Il plongea la main dans le sac et en sortit quelques soutien-gorge, il sourit en se souvenant de la guirlande qu'il avait fabriqué un jour. Aujourd'hui, même ses soutien-gorge lui paraissaient plus professionnels. D'une dentelle noire ou rouge, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux à motifs qu'elle portait à la fac. Il grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il pouvait encore visualiser chacun de ses sous-vêtements de l'époque. Il avait définitivement passé trop de temps à fouiller dans ses tiroirs.

La voix de Cuddy lui parvenant de la cuisine le sortit de ses pensées. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et remarqua qu'elle était si concentrée qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué ce qu'il faisait. Ce donneur devait être important.

Il se replongea dans ses recherches et afficha un sourire triomphant en trouvant un string rose, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lâcher un « je le savais ! » qui ne parvient même pas à attirer l'attention de la jeune femme. Il soupira : son petit jeu n'était pas aussi drôle s'il le jouait tout seul.

« En fait », pensa-t-il avec un sourire espiègle. « Je suis sûr que Wilson aimerait jouer aussi. »

Il se gratta la gorge.

« Cuddy ! », cria-t-il. « Vous pourriez me détacher ? Je vous promets que je serais sage! »

Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que le vouvoiement lui était naturellement revenu, mais faillit éclater de rire en entendant le téléphone tomber par terre.

Deux secondes plus tard, Cuddy débarquait, comme prévu, dans le salon, rouge de colère et de honte. Ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites quand elle vit tous ses vêtements étalés sur le canapé. Il lui offrit son plus grand sourire.

« Heu…Cuddy ? », entendit-elle Wilson appeler au bout du fil.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer.

« Oui », souffla-t-elle.

« Cette voix ressemblait étrangement à celle de House et je viens de remarquer que vous appelez de chez lui…Heu…Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard ? »

« J'ai eu un accident de voiture ce matin… »

« Vous allez bien ? », demanda-t-il subitement.

« Je vais bien. Mais c'est arrivé près de chez House chez qui j'ai donc du venir me réfugier et j'y suis actuellement coincée. Visiblement, je l'ai laissé seul trop longtemps parce qu'il a commencé à s'ennuyer et à agir comme un enfant de cinq ans pour attirer mon attention. »

House haussa un sourcil à ça et elle se persuada que le frapper avec sa propre canne serait bien trop puérile pour parvenir à lui prouver quoique ce soit. Comme lisant ses pensées, il lui offrit un grand sourire, la défiant.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir commencer à préparer votre discours d'adieu, Wilson, parce que je doute que House survive à ce blizzard », annonça-t-elle sans quitter ses yeux.

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit.

« Hum…Je sais qu'à cet instant le meurtre doit paraître particulièrement tentant, Cuddy, mais il faudrait que vous cachiez le corps ou que vous fassiez passer cela pour un accident. Il vaudrait mieux que vous y réfléchissiez un moment avant d'agir », lui recommanda Wilson.

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, j'ai un plan d'homicide prévu pour House depuis des années. »

« T'as entendu ça Wilson ! Je compte sur toi pour témoigner à mon procès ! », cria House en mimant d'être indigné.

« Vous avez tout saisi concernant les dossiers de la clinique ? », l'ignora-t-elle.

« Oui. »

« Bien. Je vais vous laisser, Mueller ne devrait pas tarder à vous rappeler. Et Wilson… »

« Oui ? »

« Si j'entends la moindre rumeur sur moi et House enfermés ensemble durant un blizzard quand je reviens, je ferais passer ça pour un meurtre suivi d'un suicide. »

House parut horrifié à cet instant. Cuddy raccrocha et s'avança vers le canapé alors qu'il la jaugeait appréhensivement. Il faisait tourner son string rose autour de son doigt et elle fut tenter de l'attraper et de le fouetter avec.

« Tu as raison », dit-il.

« Quoi ? »

« De ne pas le faire. J'apprécierais certainement trop de te voir me frapper avec un string pour que ça passe pour une punition valable. Mais si ça peut te soulager, je t'en pris, vas-y », ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le vêtement.

Cuddy saisit le bout de tissu, choquée et en même temps si peu choquée qu'il lise si facilement ses pensées.

« J'attends », déclara-t-il avec un sourire victorieux en levant les bras pour signaler qu'il était prêt.

Elle grogna et lui lança le string en plein figure.

« Comment tu fais ça ? »

« Fais quoi ? »

« Un moment je suis assez en colère contre toi pour avoir envie de te trucider… »

« Eh ! », s'offensa-t-il.

« Et l'instant d'après c'est…parti », finit-elle en poussant la pile de vêtement pour se laisser tomber à côté de lui.

Il se contenta de sourire devant l'air dépité de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais ses yeux remarquèrent quelque chose sur la main de House.

« C'est mon rouge à lèvre ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la marque et ne trouva soudain rien d'intelligent à lui répondre.

« Oui », se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée, et commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

« Tu ne t'en es pas mis ailleurs au moins ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle subitement.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai, seize ans ? », feinta-t-il d'être choqué.

« Plutôt douze. Réponds. »

« Non, je n'ai rien fait de suspicieux avec ton rouge à lèvre », répondit-il sarcastiquement.

« Bien ».

Elle tenta de récupérer son string, mais il le leva au dessus de sa tête.

« Tu me l'as donné. Il est à moi. »

« Tu ne vas PAS gardé un de mes string », affirma-t-elle en tentant de nouveau de l'attraper, le loupant encore une fois.

« C'est la loi : Je te l'ai rendu, tu me l'as donné, maintenant il est à moi. »

Elle le regarda de travers un moment avant de décider qu'elle pourrait le récupérer plus tard et de fermer son sac. Elle se leva, mis son sac sur son épaule et prit son sac à main.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Aux toilettes. »

« Et t'as besoin de tout ça ? »

« Je ne fais jamais la même erreur deux fois », annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

House rit légèrement alors qu'elle fermait la porte. Leurs rapports « personnels » lui avaient assurément manqué.

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

Quand Lisa sortit de la salle de bain, ses sacs en main, House n'avait toujours pas bougé du canapé. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, son string serré dans la main. Il dut l'entendre parce qu'il leva les yeux et remarqua que ceux de la jeune femme étaient fixés sur sa culotte. Il la serra dans son poing qu'il ramena à lui.

« A moi », rappela-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard agacé et posa son sac à ses pieds alors qu'elle téléphonait à l'hôpital.

« Wilson, c'est moi. Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Bien. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'en a pas fini avec nous. »

« Je le pense aussi. »

« House fait toujours parti du monde des vivants ? »

Elle posa ses yeux sur lui. Sentant qu'on parlait de lui, il tourna la tête vers elle et haussa un sourcil.

« Pour l'instant. »

« Je peux lui parler ? »

« Vous ne me croyez pas ? », demanda-t-elle, amusée.

« Eh bien…Il a bien dit qu'il était attaché tout à l'heure. »

Elle rit doucement.

« Je vous le passe », dit-elle en s'exécutant.

« Wilson, faut que tu m'aide ! Tu pensais qu'elle était manipulatrice au travail ? Attends de la voir envahir ton chez toi ! Elle a ramené son fouet et ses menottes et elle n'a pas peur de les utiliser. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la jeune femme qui lui offrit un sourire démoniaque.

« On dirait un de tes fantasmes, je vois pas pourquoi tu te plains. Souviens toi juste que c'est elle qui signe tes chèques et qu'elle peut rendre ta vie insupportable si elle le veux. Ah et apparemment elle est capable de te tuer sans que personne ne la soupçonne. »

« J'en doute pas. »

« Comment vont les choses….A part ça », questionna Wilson, hésitant.

House soupira d'exaspération et se détourna de Cuddy.

« Je vais bien. »

« Je sais que t'avais besoin d'un moment seul pour penser à ta décision à propos de Stacy… »

« J'ai pensé. Je vais bien », le coupa-t-il.

« House…. »

« Wilson. Je vais bien », affirma-t-il.

L'oncologiste resta silencieux un moment, ne le croyant visiblement pas, mais décida de ne pas insister.

« Bien. Soit juste….prudent. »

« Au revoir, maman », lâcha House avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Il observa le téléphone, rêvant que Wilson était à côté de lui et qu'il pouvait lui donner une tape derrière la tête.

« Il s'inquiète juste pour toi », dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Je suis un grand garçon et il a besoin de se trouver une vie ».

« Il se souvient juste de l'état dans lequel tu étais la dernière fois que Stacy t'a quitté. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre en songeant qu'il était un peu tôt pour rappeler ainsi leurs mauvais moments.

« Pour tout te dire, je m'attendais presque à te trouver dans un coma éthylique quand je suis arrivée ce matin », déclara-t-elle avec humour.

« Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir déçu », ironisa-t-il de sa voix la plus chevrotante.

« La ferme. Je suis juste soulagée que tu n'abime pas ton foie encore plus que d'habitude. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Wilson de s'inquiéter pour toi. T'étais une loque après le départ de Stacy, il ne veut juste pas que tu revive ça. »

« Bon sang, t'es pas mieux que lui. J'ai déjà une mère, merci bien. J'ai pas besoin d'en avoir deux de plus. »

« Si t'arrêtais de te conduire comme un gamin de douze ans, peut-être qu'on commencerait à le croire. »

« C'est différent cette fois », déclara-t-il sérieusement.

« Vraiment ? »

« Totalement. Pour commencer, c'est moi qui ait dit à Stacy de partir. Et je ne l'ai pas fait par rancœur. Et malgré ce que Wilson croit, je ne l'ai pas fait parce que j'ai peur et que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rejeter tout ce qui serait susceptible de me rendre heureux, dit-il en imitant la voix de son ami. Je l'ai fait parce qu'aujourd'hui je sais qu'on ne sera jamais heureux ensemble. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise. Wilson ne lui avait pas octroyé les détails de leur séparation et elle s'était dit que Stacy avait dû décider de donner une seconde chance à son mariage. Elle n'avait même pas envisagé que ça puisse être lui qui l'ait rejeté.

Elle allait lui demander sa seconde raison, mais quand elle releva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent et elle la devina. Elle sut que la seconde différence était que, cette fois, elle était là pour lui.

Sans prévenir, il lança le téléphone sur les genoux de Lisa et se leva.

« J'dois faire wee-wee », annonça-t-il avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Nan, les grands moments plein de sentiments, ce n'était définitivement pas leur truc.

Elle se tassa dans le siège, massant ses muscles douloureux. Elle était étrangement heureuse de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, mais se contenta de se dire que ce n'était que de l'empathie. Elle était rassurée qu'il soit enfin venu à bout de sa phase Stacy, c'était tout. Le fait que celle-ci était définitivement hors de son cœur et de leur vie était une satisfaction malsaine qu'elle préféra ne pas s'accorder. Tout comme elle ne s'accorda pas de penser aux éventualités qui s'offraient à eux maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux célibataires. Non, non, elle n'y penserait pas.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu emporter son string avec lui et commença à le chercher. Elle souleva les coussins et fronça les sourcils en découvrant sa crème hydratante.

« C'est ça que tu cherche ? »

Elle sursauta et fit volte face. Il se tenait juste derrière le canapé et levait fièrement son string. Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« House, je ne vais pas te laisser garder une de mes culottes… »

« Si tu la veux, viens la chercher », défia-t-il en mettant le string dans son pantalon.

Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard et il finit pas lui sourire, sachant qu'il avait gagné.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'étonne encore que tu agisse comme ça. Ok, si t'y tiens tant garde le, mais c'est loin d'être fini. »

« J'attends de voir », dit-il avec un sourire encore plus grand.

Elle remit les coussins en place et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé. House boita jusqu'à elle et lui donna un coup de canne dans le mollet.

« Quoi ? », s'agaça-t-elle.

« J'ai faim ».

« Alors mange »

« J'ai pas envie de cuisiner. »

Il lui fit une moue implorante.

« Tu me vole mes affaires et tu veux qu'en plus je te fasse à manger ? »

« Premièrement, c'est toi qui me l'a donné. Deuxièmement, c'est vraiment sympa de te proposer de faire à manger ! »

« Pardon ? », menaça-t-elle.

« Rhan allez ! Je t'ai offert le déjeuner. Je t'ai soigné. Je te protège d'un horrible blizzard. Le moins que tu puisse faire c'est bien préparer le dîner. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, frustrée, sachant qu'il avait déjà gagné.

« Si je comprends bien, j'ai le droit de me sentir coupable que quand ça t'arrange ? »

« Duh ! T'as toujours été meilleure cuisinière que moi. Mais si t'insiste, je veux bien te refaire ma bouillie de viande haché à… »

« Est ce que t'as au moins quelques choses de comestible dans ta cuisine ? », abandonna-t-elle.

« Je suis sûre que tu finiras par trouver quelque chose à mélanger avec d'autres trucs. »

Elle soupira et se leva. Elle dut admettre qu'elle avait faim et qu'elle n'était pas assez téméraire pour manger quelque chose qu'il lui aurait préparé. Elle avait découvert il y a très longtemps que la nourriture de House était bien trop inidentifiable et définitivement risquée à avaler. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait pas cuisiné depuis longtemps, ne se donnant pas la peine de se mettre aux fourneaux pour elle-même. Elle avait bien préparé quelques repas pour certains de ses rencarts, mais ça remontait maintenant à…Bon sang, elle ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où quelqu'un avait dîné chez elle.

Soudain plus enthousiasme, elle fit un rapide compte rendu du contenu de sa cuisine. Le frigo était plus rempli que ce qu'elle aurait cru et aucune odeur suspecte n'était à signalée. Elle fut même étonnée de trouver un sachet de salade. Elle sourit légèrement. Elle avait passé toute leur colocation à essayer de le convaincre de manger plus sainement et fut heureuse de voir que son apprentissage avait finalement porté ses fruits.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis d'un plat de pâte et d'une salade ? », demanda-t-elle en insistant sur le mot « salade » quand elle sentit sa présence derrière elle.

« Bien sûr, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de me servir le seul aliment sain que j'ai dans la maison. »

Elle lui sourit par dessus de son épaule.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Elle sortit ce qui lui fallait et remplit une casserole d'eau.

« On mange quuoooiiii ? ».

« Spaghettis aglio e olio. »

« Outch, je vais devoir retirer ce qui attrait au sexe de la liste d'activité pour ce soir. Je refuse d'embrasser quelqu'un qui a une haleine parfumée à l'ail. »

« Dommage », ironisa-t-elle.

Il la regarda faire un moment, remarquant à quel point chacun de ses gestes étaient accompagnées de souvenirs du passé.

« Rends toi utile et mets la table », ordonna-t-elle par dessus son épaule.

Il sourit. Les choses n'avaient peut-être pas tellement changer après tout, elle parvenait toujours à s'imposer parfaitement sur son territoire. Il s'exécuta sans broncher avant d'ouvrir la porte du réfrigérateur.

« Tu as le choix. Tu peux t'abstenir d'antalgiques et boire du vin pendant le diner ou tu prends les médicaments et boit de l'eau. Je te proposerais bien de faire passer les médicaments avec du vin, mais je sens que j'aurais droit à une morale donc je vais m'abstenir. »

« T'as quoi comme vin ? », l'interrogea-t-elle en ignorant sa remarque.

« Un peu de tout. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses muscles. Elle avait toujours mal, mais un verre de vin la tentait bien.

« Je choisis le vin », décida-t-elle.

Il sourit et servit deux verres avant de s'asseoir à table. Il levait déjà ses couverts, prêt à les taper sur la table comme un gamin affamé à la cantine, mais elle le coupa dans son élan.

« N'y pense même pas », menaça-t-elle.

Il fit la moue et reposa ses couverts. Il n'était pas téméraire au point de défier la femme qui avait sa nourriture entre les mains. Elle posa le saladier sur la table et s'assit en face de lui. Il se servit une large platée de pâtes et elle prit les mots incompréhensibles qu'il prononça en mâchant comme un compliment.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Cuddy tournait la page du bouquin qu'elle essayait de lire quand elle entendit un gros soupir. Elle résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. House venait de passer la dernière demi-heure à regarder la télévision, ne passant pas plus d'une minute sur chaque chaine. Il avait fini par l'éteindre en maudissant le fait qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Il avait alors pris un bouquin qu'il avait tenu ouvert devant lui pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de le reposer et de rallumer la télévision. Il n'était nullement nécessaire d'être un diagnosticien de génie pour deviner qu'il s'ennuyait.

Il ré-éteint la télévision, soupira, reprit son livre et Cuddy eut soudain envie de crier. Très fort.

« Cudddddyyyyy », l'appela-t-il.

Elle serra les dents et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je m'ennuie. »

« Lis. »

« J'ai pas envie. »

Elle comprit qu'il avait une idée en tête, mais hésita à lui poser la question. Malheureusement, le regard insistant qu'il posait sur elle lui signala qu'il ne comptait pas la laisser tranquille.

« Qu'est ce que tu propose ? »

« On peut jouer à un jeu ! »

« Je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis au sujet du Strip-poker, House. »

« Mince », s'exclama-t-il les épaules soudain basses.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment et un sourire naquit soudain sur ses lèvres.

« Action ou vérité ? »

« Tu ne vas donc jamais dépassé le stade de l'adolescence ? »

« Allez, Cuddy. On est isolés pendant une tempête. Y a pas une loi qui dit qu'on est obligés de faire des jeux idiots dans ce genre de situation ? »

« Pas dans l'état du New Jersey. »

Il la scruta un instant avant de décider d'utiliser les grands moyens.

« Si tu joues avec moi, je jouerais ce que tu veux au piano pendant trente minutes. »

Surprise, elle releva les yeux de son livre. House était un excellent pianiste, mais il ne jouait jamais pour personne. Les seules fois où elle l'avait entendu, il n'était pas conscient de sa présence et avait cessé de jouer dès qu'il l'avait vu. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait faire seul.

« Comment puis-je être sûre que tu ne vas pas retourner ça contre moi ? », se méfia-t-elle.

« Tu ne peux pas. Va falloir te contenter de ma parole. »

« Ou…Je peux t'imposer trois heures de clinique supplémentaires si tu la retire ».

Il haussa les épaules, songeant que contrairement au temps de leur jeunesse, elle avait maintenant un gros avantage sur lui : celui d'être son patron. Et elle comptait visiblement s'en servir.

« Il va nous falloir des règles », décida-t-elle.

« Quelles genres de règles ? », s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Pour commencer : aucune action ne devra impliquer un contact inapproprié ».

- « Mais Cuddy… », geint-il. « C'est tout l'intérêt d'action ou vérité ! »

« Plus : Aucune action pouvant altérer ma réputation ou celle de l'hôpital. »

« T'as envie de rendre le jeu ennuyant, c'est ça ? »

« ET, toutes les vérités apprises ce soir resteront entre nous et ne seront plus jamais mentionnées. C'est les règles. A prendre ou à laisser ».

« D'accord, mais c'est moi qui commence ! »

Elle hocha la tête, se demandant à quel moment elle avait perdu trente ans et s'était remise à participer à des similis soirées pyjamas. Mais la rendre puérile avait toujours été un des pouvoirs que House exerçait sur elle.

« Action ou vérité ? »

Elle soutenu son regard un moment, tentant de déterminer lequel des deux mots étaient le moindre.

« Vérité. »

Il se gratta la barbe, les yeux fixés au plafond alors qu'il réfléchissait.

« Ok. L'année dernière, est ce que Wilson et toi m'avaient manipulé pour me forcer à voir des patients de nouveau ? »

« Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça ? », demanda-t-elle en évitant son regard.

« Nuh uh, Cuddy. Les règles sont les règles, tu dois me répondre sincèrement et sans poser de question. Alors, vous m'avez piégé ou pas ? »

« Oui », souffla-t-elle.

« Je le savais ! A y repenser c'est si évident ! Wilson se découvrant un soi-disant cousin malade, et toi ne défiant mes autorisations qu'une fois que j'étais plongé dans le cas, c'était machiavélique, dit-il en plissant les yeux. Wilson va payer pour m'avoir forcé à recommencer à consulter à la clinique ».

« House, tu n'avais eu aucun patient depuis plus d'un mois. Le conseil songeait à fermer le département de diagnostique et à te transférer en néphrologie. On devait te forcer à te remettre au travail ».

« Et vous ne pouviez pas juste m'expliquer tout ça ? »

« Si tu avais été quelqu'un de normal, on aurait essayé d'avoir une conversation rationnelle avec toi. Mais, si j'étais venue et t'avais dit qu'il fallait que tu vois des patients pour sauver le département, tu te serais entêté à faire des choses stupides. »

Il ne répondit pas, elle avait raison.

« Et puis, je te rappelle que la règle numéro trois t'interdit de te servir de cette information contre Wilson. A ton tour : action ou vérité ? »

« Action. »

Elle réfléchit et sourit en trouvant une idée.

« Appelle Wilson à l'hôpital et dis lui que c'est un ami fantastique et que tu apprécies tout ce qu'il fait pour toi. Et interdiction de mentionner le jeu ».

Elle s'amusa de l'air horrifié de House.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir un vagin ? Les hommes ne se disent pas ce genre de trucs ! »

« Ça ne serait pas une part du jeu si tu devais faire quelque chose que tu fais d'habitude. »

Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard avant qu'il n'attrape sa canne pour approcher le téléphone. Il marmonna dans sa barbe et composa le numéro du bureau de Wilson.

« Allo ? », répondit l'oncologiste.

« Wilson », commença difficilement House.

Cuddy n'essaya même pas de dissimuler son amusement.

« House ? Tout va bien ? »

Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage.

« Je…Je voulais juste te dire que j'apprécie tout ce que tu fais pour moi et que tu es un ami formidable, merci », dit-il le plus rapidement possible.

Un silence lui répondit et il grimaça.

« Wilson ? »

« Heu…Je suis là. J'essayais juste de….Tu n'as pas tué Cuddy et ne prévois pas de quitter le pays, hein ? »

« Non », s'indigna-t-il légèrement.

« Et Cuddy n'est pas sur le point de t'achever et a décidé de te permettre un dernier coup de fil ? »

« Elle n'est pas si gentille. Ecoute, l'important c'est pas pourquoi je le fais. Je l'ai fait. Bonne nuit. »

A peine eut-il raccroché que Cuddy lâcha le rire qu'elle avait eu tellement de mal à contenir durant l'appel. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais ça ne fit que dédoubler ses rires.

« Action ou vérité », questionna-t-il diaboliquement.

Devant son air démoniaque, Cuddy cessa de rire.

« Vérité ».

« Quelle est ta position préférée au lit ? »

Piégée, elle sentit instantanément ses joues rougirent. Elle allait baisser le regard quand elle réalisa qu'il essayait justement de la mettre mal à l'aise et elle se reprit.

« Bien sûr, ça dépend de la personne avec qui je suis », commença-t-elle.

« Bien sûr », opina-t-il

« Mais, en général, je préfère être au dessus », déclara-t-elle sans quitter son regard.

« Je le savais ! », annonça-t-il triomphalement. « C'est exactement ce que je disais aux infirmières quand je leur décrivais nos parties de jambes en l'air dans ton bureau ! »

« Contente de voir que tu essaies d'être crédible dans tes mensonges », ironisa-t-elle inaffectée. « Action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité. »

« Quel est ton second prénom ? », interrogea-t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit.

« Allez, ce n'est pas une question difficile », encouragea-t-elle.

De toutes les questions alléchantes que tu pouvais me poser, tu me demande ça ? »

« Je te connais depuis plus de vingt ans et je ne sais même pas ton nom complet. Je suis ton patron et j'en ai besoin pour certains documents, mais tu te contente de mettre un simple « A » partout. Je trouve ça intriguant ».

Il soupira, frustré.

« C'était le prénom de mon grand-père. »

« Oh, je sens que c'est quelque chose d'horrible. Tu essaie de gagner du temps », remarqua-t-elle.

« Je n'essaie pas de gagner du temps. Je t'explique juste les origines de ce nom. »

« Allez, n'en fais pas des tonnes. Lâche le morceau ».

« Aloysius », marmonna-t-il en évitant son regard.

Elle éclata de rire sans pouvoir se contenir.

« Gregory Aloysius House », prononça-t-elle. « Je peux presque entendre ta mère crier ce nom dans la rue quand tu faisais des bêtises. »

« M'en parle pas », dit-il en faisant mine de frissonner d'aversion.

Elle rit d'avantage de son inconfort, mais parvint finalement à se calmer. Son front se plissa quand elle réalisa quelque chose et elle recommença à rire.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il, agacé.

« Tes initiales sont « gah » »

« C'est même pas un mot », railla-t-il.

« Non, mais c'est un son que l'on fait quand on est énervé. Ça te va bien. »

« Ai-je besoin de te rappeler la règle numéro trois ? Ca ne sort pas d'ici ».

« Je sais, je sais. »

« Action ou vérité ? »

« Action », lâcha-t-elle sans y penser.

Elle regretta en voyant le sourire espiègle qu'il lui envoya.

« Donne moi ton soutien-gorge ».

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as entendu. »

« J'ai dit pas de… »

« Contact inapproprié. Je ne compte pas t'enlever ton soutien-gorge. Je te demande juste de me le donner. Mais bien sûr, si t'es trop prude… »

Elle ferma les paupières sous la frustration. Elle ne pouvait le blâmer, elle savait à quoi s'attendre en se lançant dans ce jeu stupide avec lui. Elle glissa ses bras dans ses manches et se libéra de l'apparat demandé pendant que House chantonnait « you can keep your hat on ». Elle le lui envoya finalement à la tête et il parut fier de lui.

« Je vais le faire encadrer et l'accrocher sur le mur de ma chambre avec ton string. »

« Encadrer ? »

« Ils encadrent bien les vêtements pour bébé ».

« Si tu affiche mes sous-vêtements quelque part où les gens pourront les voir, je fais ajouter Aloysius sur la porte de ton bureau », prévint-elle.

« Ok, pas de cadre. Mais je te promets que je vais leur trouver une place spéciale. »

« Je pense que moins j'en saurais, mieux je me porterais », dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il continua à sourire en jouant avec son soutien-gorge et Lisa eut de nouveau envie de lui jeter quelques choses au visage juste pour y effacer son air satisfait. Elle secoua la tête et décida de l'ignorer.

« Action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité ».

Elle se tut un long moment. Elle avait désespérément envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre lui et Stacy, mais n'était pas sûre d'avoir le droit de demander. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, ils étaient totalement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre et elle ne voulait pas briser le moment. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher avec des mauvais souvenirs.

« Cuddy… »

Comme d'habitude, il avait du deviner ses pensées parce que son regard s'était fait aussi grave que son ton. Elle secoua la tête pour lui signaler que ça allait, mais c'était trop tard, le moment était encore une fois passé. Elle se força un bâillement et fit signe vers l'horloge.

« Ca te dérange si on va dormir ? »

« T'es définitivement pas douée à ce jeu. C'est censé être des questions embarrassantes », signala-t-il, jouant volontairement l'idiot pour la faire sourire.

Ça marcha, elle lui sourit, même si le cœur n'y était plus. Elle était réellement épuisée. La journée avait été forte en émotions et il était presque minuit. Il se leva brusquement et donna un coup de canne sur le sol.

« Donc si je me souviens bien, tu préfère être au dessus c'est ça ? Ca me va ! On y va ? »

« Contente toi de me ramener un coussin et une couverture ».

Il fronça les sourcils et exagéra sa déception.

« Tu as donc une si petite estime pour le gentleman qui est en moi ? Il allait te proposer le lit, mais maintenant tu l'as vexé alors tu devras te contenter du canapé. »

« Je me doutais que tu devais avoir des personnalités multiples, mais je n'aurais jamais deviné que l'une d'elle avait des manières », taquina-t-elle.

Il lui tira la langue, fit mine d'être offensé et alla chercher des draps dans le placard. Il revint et lui jeta les affaires dans une imitation dramatisée d'une femme en colère, repoussant même une mèche de cheveux imaginaire derrière son oreille.

« Bonne nuit, House », lui offrit-elle dans un sourire.

« 'Nuit », lui répondit-il par un des sien avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

House grogna quand un bruit le tira hors de son sommeil. Il ouvrit un œil et regarda l'heure. Il n'y avait décidément que Cuddy pour se lever à 8h un jour de repos. Il fourra sa tête sous son coussin et râla en réalisant qu'il n'arriverait plus à se rendormir. Il soupira et tenta de rationnaliser : Après tout, ça aurait pu être Wilson sous sa douche en ce moment. Une image de la jeune femme sous le jet d'eau lui apparut et il roula sur le dos, fixant le plafond avec un sourire rêveur. Pas de doute, c'était beaucoup plus agréable à imaginer.

Finalement, il décida de se lever et boita jusqu'à la cuisine, remerciant le ciel que Lisa soit si prévoyante et ait déjà fait couler un café. Il se servit un tasse et bût une longue gorgée.

La vieille, il avait étrangement regretté qu'elle ne lui pose la question à laquelle il savait qu'elle pensait. Il n'aimait pas parler de sentiments et ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment fait jusqu'ici, mais si elle avait demandé, il lui aurait répondu en toute sincérité. Il avait eu envie de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Stacy, il avait eu envie de se confier à elle, mais la jeune femme n'était visiblement pas prête à franchir ce pas dans leur relation et il le comprenait parfaitement. Il n'avait pas un caractère facile et Wilson mieux que personne savait que son confident devenait généralement la cible de ses attaques. Se livrer le rendait agressif et avait toujours le don de le rendre encore plus mauvais que d'habitude. Il se sentait vulnérable quand il dévoilait ses sentiments et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejeter la personne à qui il s'était livré. C'était stupide, contradictoire, mais c'était un moyen de défense contre lequel il ne pouvait lutter.

Finalement, peut-être n'était-il pas prêt non plus à répondre à la question muette de la jeune femme, songea-t-il.

Cuddy apparut soudain sur le seuil de la cuisine dans sa jupe de tailleur rouge et son haut rose. Ces deux couleurs n'étaient pas faites pour aller ensemble, mais elle avait le don de rendre les choses incompatibles compatibles. Ils se jaugèrent un instant, incertains de où ils en étaient vraiment.

« Je vois que c'est la journée porte ouverte chez les jumelles », dit-il en fixant son décolleté.

Elle sourit, plus détendue. Il était appuyé dos au comptoir et quand elle arriva à son niveau, elle lui donna un léger coup de hanche pour qu'il dégage la machine à café. Il bailla bruyamment et partit à la recherche d'un petit déjeuner. Il découvrit vite que les options de la jeune femme étaient très limitée.

« Alors », annonça-t-il. Tu as le choix entre des Fruit Loops ou….du café.

« Tu n'aurais pas plutôt un petit déjeuner pour individus de plus de dix ans ? », grimaça-t-elle.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, s'ils n'ont pas de jouet dans la boite », répondit-il sérieusement.

Elle rit légèrement et alla s'asseoir à la table. Il prit ça comme un acquiescement et posa un bol, devant elle, y mettant du lait et des Kellogg multicolores.

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'accepte de manger de la nourriture pour enfant que j'en suis une, je sais encore me servir », fit-elle remarquer.

« Pas question que tu me pique mon jouet », déclara-t-il en serrant sa précieuse boite de Kellogg contre lui comme pour éviter qu'elle ne lui la prenne.

Elle lui lança un regard lourd de sens alors qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle. Il plongea la main dans le paquet avec un air concentré qui se fit triomphant en sortant un petit jouet. Il tourna l'objet dans sa main en grimaçant.

« C'est pour les filles ! Y a pas une loi qui interdit d'offrir des jouets sexués dans les Kellogg ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et enfourna une cuillère de son petit déjeuner.

« Je crois que je viens de me donner une carie rien qu'en une bouchée de ce truc », critiqua-t-elle sous le gout excessivement sucrée.

« Finis ton bol et t'auras un cadeau », affirma-t-il, joueur.

« En parlant de cadeau, tu me dois une demi-heure de piano ».

Il grimaça et avala la moitié de son bol en une seule cuillère. Elle se força à manger, commençant curieusement à apprécier ce gout qui n'avait pourtant rien de naturel. Elle s'interrogea sur une éventuelle drogue additive présente dans les Fruit Loops et observa les différentes couleurs qui se mélangeaient à la surface de son lait où plus un Kellogg ne flottait.

Un petit objet rentra soudain dans son champs de vision et elle remarqua que House lui tendait la bague en plastique rose qu'il avait trouvé. Elle prit l'objet et l'enfila à son petit doigt avant de le lui montrer.

« Splendide, elle est même accordée à ton string ! »

Elle rit légèrement et débarrassa la table, tandis qu'il allumait la radio pour écouter la météo. Il avait cessé de neiger, mais apparemment une autre tempête approchait et il était toujours recommandé de rester chez soi. A cette nouvelle, elle fut partagée entre la directrice qui voulait profiter de l'accalmie pour rejoindre son hôpital et la femme qui passerait bien encore un peu de temps avec son ami.

Quand elle se retourna, House avait disparu et elle le retrouva assis à son piano où un verre de scotch était posé.

« Du whisky à 9h du matin ? »

« Rien de mieux pour se réveiller », éclaira-t-il simplement, le regard perdu dans le liquide ambré.

Elle lui accorda les quelques minutes dont il avait visiblement besoin pour réfléchir à dieu sait quoi et en profita pour aller prendre des nouvelles de son précieux hôpital.

« Comment ça se passe ? », questionna-t-elle dés que les salutations d'usage furent faites.

« Bien. On a du piquer tous les jouets à l'étage pédiatrique pour occuper le personnel qui s'ennuyait. »

« Je vais prendre leur ennui pour un bon signe », affirma-t-elle en souriant.

« Comment ça se passe avec House ? »

Elle sourit en se souvenant de l'appel de House à Wilson la veille au soir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le piano auquel il était toujours assis.

« Très bien. »

« Très bien ? », répéta-t-il, surpris.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Heu…Rien. J'ai juste eu un étrange coup de fil hier soir et je me demandais quelle en était la raison. »

« Aucune idée », mentit-elle, un sourire évident dans sa voix.

« Cuddy ! », l'appela House. « J'ai trouvé ta chanson! »

Il commença à jouer le thème de la sorcière d'Alice au pays des merveilles.

« Je dois vous laisser, Wilson. N'hésitez pas à appeler s'il y a un soucis », précisa-t-elle avant de raccrocher au nez d'un oncologiste dubitatif.

Elle s'avança vers le piano en souriant alors que House adaptait le rythme de la musique au son de ses pas.

« Je peux déjà t'entendre me dire « Je vais t'avoir mon joli ! Et ton petit Chase aussi ! » »

« Chase ? », s'étonna-t-elle.

« C'est ce que j'ai de plus proche d'un chien ».

Elle rit.

« Mets une jolie robe bleue, fais toi des anglaises avec des petits flots et je te dirais ce que tu voudras »

Il rit à son tour avant d'arrêter de jouer.

« Alors, qu'est ce que désir madame pour ma demi-heure à son service ? », dit-il de sa voix la plus charmeuse.

« Un peu de Gershwin ? »

« Un morceau en particulier ? »

Elle secoua la tête et il se mit à jouer. Elle admira ses longs doigts qui glissaient sur les touches, fascinées par la vitesse et la précision de ses gestes autant que par la sublime mélodie qu'il créait. C'était réellement un bon pianiste. Quand il eut fini son morceau, il lui sourit et se décala un peu sur le banc. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, ne quittant pas des yeux ses mains qui enchaînaient avec un morceau de Mozart.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

La demi-heure passa trop vite et elle soupira quand il arrêta de jouer. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, écoutant l'écho des dernières notes qui résonnaient encore dans la pièce.

« Comment va le bébé ? », demanda-t-il finalement.

« L'hôpital va bien. Par contre, Wilson avait encore l'air troublé de ton appel d'hier soir. »

« J'en doute pas « !, sourit-il. « Heureusement que j'ai déjà préparé ce que j'allais lui dire. »

« Qu'est ce que tu compte lui dire ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Que t'avais accepté de me montrer les jumelles si je lui disais ces conneries. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Tu m'as bien entendu », se moqua-t-il.

« Il ne te croira pas »

« Tu veux parier ? »

« Tu peux lui dire la vérité », céda-t-elle. « Qu'on jouait à un jeu ».

« Tu m'as interdit de le faire. »

« Oui, mais c'était avant que tu décide de ruiner ma réputation ».

« Je peux lui montrer tes sous-vêtements aussi ? », taquina-t-il.

« Seulement si tu souhaite qu'il découvre ton second prénom ou si tu as envie de passer cinq heures supplémentaires à la clinique. »

« Tu vas finir par user cette menace à force. »

« Alors autant en profiter tant que ça marche », déclara-t-elle en relevant le menton.

Il haussa les épaules et recommença à jouer. Les yeux de la jeune femme furent de nouveau attirer par ses mains.

« Quand as-tu appris à jouer ? »

« Ma mère m'a appris « A la pèche aux moules » quand j'avais quatre ans, et depuis j'en ai fait un atout pour attirer les femmes. »

« Ça t'en fait au moins un », plaisanta-t-elle.

Il lui fit une grimace qu'elle ne vit pas, les yeux suivant toujours le mouvement de ses doigts, hypnotisée. Il en profita pour l'observer du coin de l'œil. Elle appréciait sincèrement chaque morceau qu'il lui jouait.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'écoutait aussi attentivement depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison de ses parents. Stacy s'amusait à le distraire ou lui demander d'arrêter pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer. Elle ne s'était jamais assise juste pour l'écouter.

C'était agréable.

Lisa sentit son regard et se tourna vers lui. Il avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et ne la quittait pas des yeux. Les yeux de l'homme lui parurent plus bleus que d'habitude et elle sentit son estomac la chatouiller sous le poids de sentiments auxquels elle refusait généralement de se laisser aller. Une voix dans sa tête lui intima de se détourner, de dire quelque chose…., mais elle n'y parvint pas.  
House cessa de jouer et la tension sembla les envelopper.

Le téléphone sonna tout à coup, les faisant sursauter. Elle se sentit ridiculement rougir et ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue sans savoir de quoi. Elle profita que House allait répondre pour prendre de grandes inspirations.

« Quoi ? », aboya-t-il au téléphone.

« Excusez-moi ? », s'étonna une voix inconnue. « Je souhaiterais parler au Dr Cuddy ».

« Vous êtes qui ? », questionna brutalement House.

« Je m'appelle Erik Mueller... »

« Ah, Sir Mueller. J'ai entendu parlé de vous. »

A ce nom, Cuddy écarquilla les yeux et se précipita pour piquer le téléphone à House avant

qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit.

« Mr Mueller, que puis-je faire pour vous ? », salua-t-elle poliment.

Elle vit House secouer la tête avec désapprobation quand elle entra dans son rôle de « lèche-botte ».

« Dr Cuddy, est-il dans vos habitudes d'abandonner votre hôpital de la sorte au moindre soucis ? »

Elle serra le téléphone dans son poing, comptant mentalement jusqu'à dix avant de répondre.

« J'ai eu un accident en me dirigeant vers l'hôpital et je me suis retrouvée bloquée chez un ami. »

« C'est cela oui », ironisa-t-il.

« Mr Mueller, puis-je connaître la raison de votre appel ? »

« Oui, je voudrais vous reporter ma plainte concernant le manque de courtoisie dont fait preuve votre personnel. Je les ai appelé plusieurs fois afin d'obtenir des informations et ils n'ont cessé de me faire patienter et n'ont pas répondu à mes attentes. »

« Mr Mueller, vous devez comprendre qu'en raison de la météo, l'hôpital manque de personnel pour l'instant. Les soins des patients sont la priorité du personnel. Je serais ravi que l'on prenne un rendez-vous où je vous apporterais personnellement les informations qui vous seront nécessaires. »

« Dr Cuddy, insista-t-il. Votre personnel m'a manqué de respect à plusieurs reprises durant ces derniers vingt-quatre heures et je demande à ce qu'il y ait réparation. »

« Je comprends que vous soyez énervé, Mr Mueller. Je vous promets que j'agirais en conséquences dés qu'il me sera possible de retourner à l'hôpital ».

Il émit un son mécontent et Cuddy dut se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir de lui crier dessus.

« Je ne pense pas avoir envie d'apporter mon financement à un hôpital qui ne sait même pas gérer son personnel ».

L'estomac de la jeune femme se serra subitement. Elle se massa la nuque, préparant ses prochains mots.

« Je suis désolée que vous le ressentiez ainsi, Mr Mueller. Votre argent apporte beaucoup à notre hôpital et je détesterais perdre votre participation. Serait-il possible que l'on prévoit une réunion après le blizzard pour rediscuter de tout ça ? »

« C'est possible. Que diriez-vous d'en parler au cours d'un dîner ? », tenta-t-il sur un ton censé être séducteur.

« Je pensais plutôt à un déjeuner à l'hôpital pour que vous puissiez admirer tout le bien que votre argent y fait. »

« Mes journées sont très occupées ».

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Elle était sur le point de répondre quand le téléphone s'échappa de ses mains. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut choquée de voir House s'éloigner rapidement, le combiné collé à son oreille.

« Cher Sir Mueller, commença-t-il poliment. Vous ne l'intéressez pas ! Faites vous y ! Vous ne verrez jamais le Dr Cuddy en cuir et elle ne salira certainement pas son fouet pour vous. Alors vous pouvez garder votre argent ou le donner à l'hôpital, il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour vous forcer. Mais soyez honnête, vous vous foutez complètement de cet hôpital. Tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est que Cuddy joue au docteur avec vous et caresse votre égo. Alors gardez votre argent et arrêter de l'harceler, elle et son personnel. C'est mon boulot ça ! », accusa-t-il avant de raccrocher et de jeter le téléphone sur le canapé.

Il se tourna vers Cuddy dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Espèce de malade ! », cria-t-elle soudain. « Ce type donne cinq millions de dollars à l'hôpital chaque année ! »

« Oh Cuddy », dit-il d'une voix dégoutée. « Il essayait juste de trouver une excuse pour retirer ses dons juste parce que tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui, il aurait emmerdé tout le monde jusqu'à ce que t'accepte. Ça n'en valait pas la peine. »

« Vraiment ? Peut-être que je devrais prendre l'argent sur ton compte alors ? Je sais que tu déteste les donateurs, House, mais ils sont la raison pour laquelle tu peux te permettre de passer autant de tests. Et la raison pour laquelle tu as trois médecins surqualifiés à tes ordres. Son argent paie leurs salaires tout comme il paie le salaire des infirmières. Et les soins des patients qui n'ont pas d'assurance. Et tes putains de procès ! Je sais qu'il cherchait une excuse, mais j'essayais de faire en sorte qu'il n'en trouve aucune et tu viens de lui en servir une sur un plateau doré ! »

« Tu serais sorti avec lui pour avoir son argent ? »

« Quoi ? », s'étonna-t-elle.

« Cinq millions de dollars, c'est beaucoup d'argent, Cuddy. Tu serais sortie avec ce type pour que l'hôpital bénéficie de ses précieux billets ? Peut-être que t'espérais même en avoir d'avantage. T'espérais une augmentation ? Combien ça lui aurait couté pour se glisser sous ta jupe ? »

Elle inspira profondément, bouillonnant de rage. Elle le frappa aussi fort qu'elle le put. House ne flancha qu'à peine, s'attendant au coup, et attrapa sa main.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, immobiles, la tension palpable. Le pouce de House commença soudain à tracer de petits cercles dans la paume de la jeune femme alors que la lueur dans ses yeux bleus se transformait en quelque chose de nouveau, de différent. La bouche soudain sèche, Lisa sentit sa colère se métamorphoser, son cœur battant toujours aussi vite. Il serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne et elle vit son regard dévier vers ses lèvres. La seconde d'après, elle se retrouvait serrée contre lui et leurs lèvres s'entrechoquaient brutalement. Elle ouvrit la bouche sous le choc et il en profita pour approfondir leur baiser.

Toute pensée rationnelle déserta immédiatement l'esprit de Cuddy. Elle ne pouvait se concentrer que sur lui. Son odeur. La façon dont sa barbe chatouillait son menton. La sensation qu'il provoqua quand il gronda dans sa bouche. Elle n'envisagea même pas de ne pas lui répondre alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de son cou et qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour lui offrir une meilleure emprise sur ses lèvres. Il glissa la main dans son dos et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs poumons se fassent douloureux sous le manque d'oxygène. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle posa son front sur son épaule et il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle remarqua qu'il s'appuyait contre le dossier du canapé et qu'il avait laissé tomber sa canne. Elle glissa ses mains sur son torse pour venir les placer juste à l'endroit où elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre. Elle concentra toute son attention sur ses pulsations, ne sachant ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

House s'éloigna un peu et releva délicatement son menton pour croiser son regard. Au lieu de l'air moqueur auquel elle s'attendait, ses pupilles brillaient du même désir que les siens. Ses yeux lui donnèrent le courage de poser sa main sur sa joue râpeuse avant de la plonger dans ses cheveux courts. Elle se mouvait doucement, savourant l'instant. Elle frissonna quand ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes en une caresse d'une douceur insoupçonnée.

Le téléphone sonna et elle fit un bon en arrière, coupant tout contact entre leurs corps sous la surprise. House jura et attrapa le téléphone.

« Ça a intérêt à être une question de vie ou de mort », grogna-t-il.

« House ? »

« Wilson, appelle plus tard ».

Il était sur le point de raccrocher quand il entendit son ami crier.

« Je dois parler à Cuddy ! »

House soupira. Elle tendit la main et il lui passa le combiné sans croiser son regard.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Wilson ? », interrogea-t-elle la voix légèrement tremblante.

« Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai trouvé un moyen de vous conduire à l'hôpital ».

Cuddy se demanda alors comment on pouvait être à ce point déçu et soulagé à la fois.

« Comment ? », souffla-t-elle finalement.

« On rapatrie un patient sous dialyse qui habite à un pâté de maison de chez House. Ils sont d'accords pour vous prendre au passage ».

Elle ferma les yeux. Encore une fois, les désirs de la directrice et de la femme menaient une lutte acharnée en elle. L'incertitude offrit la victoire à la directrice.

« Quand ? »

« Dans une demi-heure environ. »

« Merci. Oh, et c'est vous qui avait donné le numéro de House à Mueller ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Mueller a appelé ici ».

« Oh mon dieu, dites moi que House ne lui a pas parlé ? »

« Malheureusement, si. On a probablement perdu l'argent. J'essayerai de l'appeler plus tard pour arranger les choses ».

Elle ignora le grognement de House derrière elle.

« A tout à l'heure », salua-t-elle en raccrochant.

Elle ne bougea pas, sentant les yeux de House posées sur sa nuque.

« Tu vas voir Wilson ? »

« Il a trouvé quelqu'un pour m'emmener à l'hôpital. Il sera là dans une demi-heure. Je ferais mieux de ranger mes affaires », annonça-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Malgré ses mots, elle ne bougea pas, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Il se contenta de la regarder et elle résista à l'envie de se tordre nerveusement les doigts.

« Tu as oublié ta réplique, Cuddy. Là t'es censée dire « House, on doit oublier ce fantastique baiser que l'on vient de partager. Je suis ton patron et ça serait totalement inapproprié de se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme ça de nouveau. » »

« Ça serait inapproprié », dit-elle avec précaution. « Tu pense que c'était une erreur ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre. »

Il piétina nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre. Cuddy ne réagissait pas comme il l'aurait cru, et il n'aimait pas l'imprévu. Il la scruta à la recherche d'indices sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Il n'en trouva pas.

« C'était un chouette baiser. »

« En effet. »

« Tu serais opposée à ce que ça recommence ? », questionna-t-il doucement.

« C'est là que les choses se compliquent ».

Elle baissa les yeux et il se contenta d'attendre qu'elle continue. Finalement, elle prit une profonde respiration et croisa son regard.

« Tout est juste…trop rapide », lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Il rit légèrement à ça.

« Cuddy, on se connaît depuis vingt ans ! »

« Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire », s'impatienta-t-elle. « En vingt-quatre heures on est passé de collègues à…. »

« Une amitié renouée qui a bien failli se finir en une merveilleuse partie de jambes en l'air sur le parquet de mon salon ? »

« Je ne l'aurais pas formulé comme ça, mais oui. »

Il grogna et alla ramasser sa canne sur le sol.

« Pourquoi les femmes ne peuvent-elles pas s'empêcher de toujours tout compliquer ? Pourquoi croyez-vous toujours que s'embrasser et coucher ensemble va forcément avec une longue discussion ? »

« House, tu crois réellement qu'on ne coucherait ensemble qu'une seule fois ? Que ça ne changerait rien entre nous ? », interrogea-t-elle sans le regarder.

Elle le surprit de nouveau avec cette question. Il essayait de mettre fin à la conversation et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle insiste.

« Non… », répondit-il sincèrement, un « et alors ? » flottant dans l'air.

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut y réfléchir à deux fois. Je suis ton patron. Il y a des règles contre ce genre de choses. Tu es déjà un de mes employés les plus problématiques, le conseil s'opposerait forcément à ça. »

« Je vois pas en quoi ça les regarde. T'es bien trop professionnelle pour m'accorder des privilèges sous prétexte qu'on couche ensemble. J'en suis conscient. Et je serais même déçu si t'arrêtais de me compliquer la vie rien que pour ça. »

Elle rit nerveusement.

« J'ai toujours su que t'aimais ça ».

« T'es sexy quand t'es en colère », ajouta-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil.

Elle lui sourit affectueusement avant de continuer.

« Y aussi….Tu m'as manqué. Tu es une des seule personne qui me connaisse vraiment. »

Elle pausa une seconde, secouant la tête avec un sourire triste.

« T'es même probablement la personne qui me connaît le mieux, dit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. On vient juste de se…retrouver et je ne veux pas tout gâcher à cause de mes hormones et d'une fichue tempête. Il y a à peine une semaine, tu essayais encore de récupérer Stacy. Hier encore, on n'aurait même pas pu qualifier notre relation d'amitié. Je ne dis pas que…que je n'ai pas envie de ça…avec toi. Je dis juste que je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à prendre le risque de te perdre de nouveau uniquement parce qu'on se sent seuls et que tu veux oublier Stacy. »

« J'en ai fini avec Stacy. »

« Peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois te jeter dans une nouvelle relation moins d'une semaine après son départ pour le prouver ».

« Combien de temps il te faut ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu dis que ça va trop vite pour toi. Je le comprends, mais j'aimerais avoir une estimation de la lenteur qu'il te faut. Je vais pas attendre éternellement que tu décide que c'est ce dont tu as envie. »

Elle se tut un instant.

Qu'était-elle censée dire ? Sa peur de le perdre ne pouvait pas être délimitée dans le temps. Elle n'allait pas juste se réveiller un jour en se disant qu'elle était prête à sortir avec lui. Le problème n'était pas qu'elle veuille ou non être avec lui, elle était persuadé de vouloir l'être. Le problème était qu'elle ne voulait pas être juste un substitut à Stacy. Elle ne voulait pas tout risquer parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas rester seuls.

Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, elle se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle allait analyser tous les avantages et inconvénients d'une relation avec House. Malheureusement, elle savait aussi avoir une fâcheuse tendance à donner plus de poids aux inconvénients. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'être un jour disposée à se lancer dans une relation intime avec House. Ils étaient tous les deux bien trop compliqués et si elle appréciait leurs disputes en tant qu'amie, elle n'était pas sûre de supporter ses critiques en tant que petite amie. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'offrir sentimentalement à lui. Perdre son amitié avait été horrible et elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre si elle se laissait aller à ses sentiments pour lui.

Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, ce n'était pas juste des parties de jambe en l'air en plus de leur relation habituelle. Pas pour elle. Elle avait encore des rêves. Elle voulait des enfants, elle voulait de l'affection, elle voulait quelqu'un qui prendrait soin d'elle, la complimenterait. Elle n'était pas sûre que House puisse lui apporter ça.

Il lui avait dit il y a une vingtaine d'années qu'il ne voulait pas la même chose qu'elle, qu'ils n'attendaient pas les mêmes choses de la vie. Elle réalisait aujourd'hui la portée de ses mots. Elle réalisait que rien n'avait changé.

« Alors ne m'attends pas ».

Les mots étaient l'écho de leur passé et elle se mordit la lèvre en se rappelant à quel point ils l'avaient fait souffrir la première fois. Mais, encore une fois, elle se dit que c'était mieux ainsi.

« N'attends pas de moi ce que je ne peux pas te donner et je ferais de même », déclara-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux et il évita les siens. Il ne dit rien et les larmes de la jeune femme menacèrent de couler. Elle renifla discrètement, se haïssant de lui faire du mal. De leur faire du mal.

Sans qu'elle ne sache comment, elle se retrouva juste en face de lui. Il fixait un point sur sa droite, mais elle le sentit se crisper quand elle posa une main sur sa joue.

« T'es pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, tu te souviens ? », prononça-t-elle en essayant de sourire.

Il prit quelques secondes pour se composer un visage neutre avant de poser son regard sur elle.

« J'ai… »

Il fut interrompu par un coup de klaxon provenant de l'extérieur et il ferma les yeux frustrés. Elle ne bougea pas, attendant qu'il continue.

« On se voit lundi », dit-il finalement.

Elle déglutit difficilement et hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête.

« On se voit lundi ».

Elle réunit rapidement les quelques affaires qu'elle avait et disparut à travers le blizzard. Il ne bougea que quand l'écho de la porte d'entrée mourut dans le silence.

TBC….


	13. Chapter 13

Cuddy tentait de lire un rapport, mais ses yeux étaient irrémédiablement attirés vers sa montre toutes les trente secondes. House était de retour au travail aujourd'hui. Il avait bénéficié de deux jours supplémentaires à cause du mauvais temps, mais les routes étaient enfin dégagées et quand il l'avait appelée hier soir, elle lui avait fait savoir que ses petites vacances prendraient fin dès aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, il s'était plaint, mais elle devinait qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer chez lui.

Elle avait été surprise quand il lui avait téléphoné le lendemain de la fin de leur « isolement » ensemble, mais il s'était montré détendu et n'avait pas fait référence à leur « discussion ». Elle avait compris que c'était sa façon à lui d'accepter sa décision et de lui montrer qu'ils étaient toujours amis. Depuis, il l'appelait régulièrement juste pour prendre des nouvelles ou plus généralement pour la déranger volontairement aux heures de pointes de l'hôpital.

Elle retint son sourire en voyant House débarquer dans son bureau en furie.

« Vous avez donné quatre jours de congés à Cameron ? », s'énerva-t-il.

Elle hocha inconsciemment la tête au vouvoiement. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'il était préférable de se vouvoyer dans le cadre professionnel. Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient déjà sur eux et ils n'avaient pas envie de les attiser avec l'apparition d'un tutoiement.

« Le docteur Cameron faisait partie du personnel présent durant la tempête. Je leur ai tous donné des congés. Cameron, puisqu'elle travaille pour vous, n'a actuellement aucun patient et votre département s'en sortira très bien sans elle pendant quelques jours », répondit-elle calmement.

Il parut agacé alors qu'il ouvrait son flacon de Vicodin et avalait deux pilules. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu en prendre durant son séjour chez lui et se demanda si Wilson n'avait pas raison à propos des effets placebos que ces médicaments avaient fini par avoir sur House. Il serra inconsciemment sa jambe et elle se dit qu'il devait juste avoir eu la décence de ne pas l'accabler de son addiction durant leur temps ensemble, les prenant en cachette. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, mais c'était la seule explication qui lui vint.

« Je suis son patron. C'est moi qui suit censé lui accorder des vacances. »

Elle se leva et se plaça à quelques mètres de lui, s'appuyant sur son bureau.

« Je suis la directrice de cette hôpital et j'ai l'autorité de donner des vacances à qui je veux. Vous avez deux autres médecins qualifiés pour vous aidez si un cas apparaît. »

« Mais ils refusent de vérifier mon courrier », se plaint-il.

« Oh, pauvre toi », se moqua-t-elle.

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en mimant d'être vexé. Elle rit de ses manières et ils échangèrent un sourire.

« Alors, ça en est où avec Mueller ? »

Elle soupira, elle avait passé une bonne partie de ses journées à tenter de joindre, puis de convaincre le donateur de l'excuser. Elle avait du lui cirer les pompes plus que jamais et il avait fini par faiblir.

« Je déjeune avec lui demain pour essayer de l'amener à reconsidérer sa décision. Avec un peu de chance, je vais réussir à ne le faire se retirer que progressivement pour nous laisser le temps de trouver un autre donateur. Je te demanderais bien de t'excuser auprès de lui, mais je vais pas prendre le risque de te laisser l'insulter de nouveau. Contente toi de faire profil bas. »

« T'as honte de moi ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle je t'empêche de te confronter à un investisseur que tu as déjà agressé une fois », répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« Hey ! Je l'ai fait uniquement pour défendre ton honneur », protesta-t-il.

« C'est cela…et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il venait d'interrompre ton petit concerto ? »

« Il avait été méchant avec Wilson, avec toi…et avec tout ceux à qui il avait parlé. Et, juste parce qu'il te donne de l'argent, tu le laissais faire sans rien dire. Il ne devrait pas bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur parce qu'il est riche ».

« Oui, c'est tellement injuste que des gens soient privilégiés juste parce qu'ils aident l'hôpital ».

Il fit une mimique qui disait « Quoi ? MOI ? ».

« Cet hôpital a besoin d'argent pour continuer à aider les gens. Si ça nécessite de lécher des bottes, alors ainsi soit-il. »

House ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle l'interrompit.

« Aucun commentaire salace », prévint-elle.

Il s'affaissa dans son siège.

« Si je me souviens bien, tu as des heures de consultation à faire ce matin. »

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu continues à me faire faire mes heures de clinique. Et notre amitié alors ? », s'exclama-t-il dramatiquement.

« Crois-y et vas-y », ordonna-t-elle en souriant.

Il sourit et se leva, s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

« Avoue que ça t'as manqué ».

« Avoue que ça t'as manqué », répéta-t-elle.

« Je… »

« Cuddy, auriez-vous… », commença Wilson en entrant sans frapper.

House baissa la tête et grogna avant de reculer d'un pas. Wilson ne sembla rien remarquer.

« Ah t'es là ! Foreman et Chase te cherchent partout ! »

Cuddy se retourna, et fit mine de chercher un papier pour cacher son sourire devant la réaction et le regard noir que jeta House à l'homme qui avait le don de les interrompre.

House dépassa la clinique, marchant droit vers son bureau. Il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter les jérémiades d'hypocondriaques aujourd'hui. A vrai dire son humeur avait pris un virage direct vers l'agacement quand Wilson avait encore interrompu son « presque moment » avec Cuddy. Ce type avait le don de leur tomber dessus quand il ne fallait pas !

Son « moment » avec Lisa n'avait, certes, rien d'exceptionnel, mais il comptait lui faire savoir que contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, il n'avait pas abandonné. Et il n'abandonnerait pas parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait tort. Il était évident qu'une relation entre eux ne serait pas facile, mais il avait l'intime conviction qu'ils pourraient y arriver. Pire, il voulait s'engager avec elle.

Tout ça lui paraissait aujourd'hui si évident qu'il se demanda comment il avait pu le rater durant toutes ces années : Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Bien sûr, il ne croyait pas en toutes ces conneries romantiques d'âmes sœurs ou de destinées, mais ils croyaient en eux. S'il y avait une femme sur cette terre qui pouvait le rendre heureux, c'était indubitablement Lisa Cuddy. Elle le connaissait mieux que personne, elle l'acceptait et ne tenterait pas de le changer. Elle était sexy, intelligente, combattive, drôle…Certes elle était aussi particulièrement maniaque, elle ne pensait qu'au travail et quoiqu'il pense, elle paraissait penser le contraire. Mais, même s'il n'y avait pas de certitude absolue, il voulait essayer. Il la voulait.

Lui, Gregory House souhaitait une relation durable, sérieuse et monogame avec une femme ! Si c'était pas un comble ça…., pensa-t-il en poussant les portes de son bureau.

« Chérie, me revooooiiiiillààààà ».

Sa réplique sembla interrompre une discussion animée entre Chase et Foreman qui ne prirent même pas la peine de le saluer alors qu'il allait se servir une tasse de café.

« Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? », demanda Foreman sur un air étrangement nonchalant.

House se retourna et scruta les deux hommes un instant, tentant de déceler une éventuelle preuve que Wilson avait lâché le morceau sur Cuddy, la tempête et lui.

« Bien. Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous intéresse ? »

Ils avaient décidément l'air trop attentifs à sa réponse pour ne pas paraître suspects. Les deux hommes se jetèrent un bref regard avant que Chase prenne la parole.

« On a fait un pari sur le fait que vous ayez oui ou non quitter le ville pour les vacances. Foreman pense que vous êtes allé à Atlantic City ou Vegas pour… »

« Noyer ma peine dans la débauche ? », proposa House

« Voilà. Personnellement, j'ai misé sur le fait que vous étiez trop radin pour prendre l'avion juste pour vous souler et jouer alors que vous pouviez très bien le faire ici. »

Il sourit en songeant qu'il avait bien dressé ses petits. Finalement tout ce travail n'avait pas été vain !

« Foreman, filez le fric à Chase. Je suis resté en tête à tête avec mon vieil ami Jack Daniels qui a insisté pour qu'on se fasse un marathon de pornos. »

Chase sourit triomphalement et arracha les billets des mains de Foreman.

« Alors, on a un cas ? »

« Aucune idée, on vient juste d'arriver et Cameron n'est même pas encore là. »

« Cameron a travaillé durant la tempête et Cuddy lui a donné quelques jours de repos en retour. Finalement être serviable lui a servi à quelque chose ».

Il but une gorgée de café et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

« C'est juste nous trois pour les prochains jours », s'exclama-t-il. « Et si on faisait des trucs qu'on pourrait pas faire si Cameron était là ? Personne n'a pensé à ramener « Blanche vierge et les sept mains » ? »

« Sûr j'aimerais bien voir la tête de Cuddy en nous surprenant en train de regarder du porno au travail », rit Foreman.

House sourit en se souvenant de Cuddy lui lançant des livres à la tête quand il avait mis un film porno. Elle était définitivement sexy quand elle était en colère.

« Moi aussi », ajouta House avec un haussement de sourcil évocateur.

Chase et Foreman levèrent les yeux au ciel à l'unisson.

Le téléphone sonna et il grimaça en voyant le numéro de Cuddy.

« Bureau de John Stewart, que puis-je faire pour vous ? », mentit-il en changeant sa voix

« A la clinique. Tout de suite ! », ordonna-t-il.

« Désolé, mais je crois que vous vous êtes trompée de… »

« Ne me forcez pas à venir vous chercher », menaça-t-elle.

« Ouhh j'en frisonne déjà ».

« House… »

« Du calme. Wilson m'a dit que mon équipe me cherchait, je suis juste venu vérifier ce qu'ils me voulaient ».

« Vous avez vérifié ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien, maintenant ramenez vos fesses à la clinique ».

« Qu'est ce qui vous dit que mes fesses ne doivent pas se charger d'un cas ? »

« Parce que vos fesses m'appartiennent et que j'en connais chaque mouvement ».

« Arrêtez, vous aller me faire rougir », affirma-t-il d'un air modeste.

Un silence lui répondit qu'elle regrettait d'avoir parler sans réfléchir.

« Clinique. Maintenant. »

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas le savoir », annonça-t-elle de sa voix la plus effrayante.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de répliquer, elle avait raccroché.

« Va vraiment falloir que je me trouve un avocat contre le harcèlement sexuel. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir supporter qu'elle me menace de la sorte », déclara-t-il en feintant d'être anéanti.

Chase sourit et Foreman secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

TBC….

Les éventuelles envers Wilson se font par Feedbacks. Merci bien. 


	14. Chapter 14

House passa la tête par la porte et vérifia que le hall était désert. Il réajusta le sac en papier dissimulé sous son trench-coat et traversa l'entrée de l'hôpital en tentant de passer inaperçu. Il n'était pas habituel pour lui d'être présent à une heure aussi avancée de la soirée, surtout quand il n'avait pas de patient et il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons. Il se satisfit du fait que les seules personnes présentes semblaient bien trop occupées pour le remarquer et s'avança nonchalamment jusqu'au bureau de Cuddy. Il avait constaté qu'elle travaillait tard les mardi et jeudi et avait pris l'habitude de lui ramener à dîner.

Ces dernières semaines, il avait réalisé que la conquérir ne serait pas une tâche facile et que la convaincre qu'il avait changé demanderait du temps et de la douceur. Malheureusement pour lui, la patience et la subtilité ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités, mais il était prêt à prendre sur lui pour Lisa.

Il savait pouvoir la faire plier facilement en se servant de l'attirance évidente entre eux. Le problème était que son but n'était pas de la mettre dans son lit. Il voulait plus et, surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit que ce n 'était qu'une histoire de sexe.

Pour ça, il devrait lui montrer qu'il savait être attentionné, qu'il la respectait et saurait prendre soin d'elle…Du moins, c'est ce que lui avaient recommandé tous les magazines féminins qu'il avait lu sur le sujet. House était loin d'être un expert en psychologie féminine, mais il tentait de s'adapter. Il ne comptait pas adopter une attitude niaisement romantique, il essayait juste de s'adoucir un peu pour amener la jeune femme à comprendre qu'il n'était pas aussi bourru et égoïste qu'elle le croyait. Il voulait lui prouver l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il saurait la rendre heureuse. Lisa Cuddy plus que personne méritait que quelqu'un prenne soin d'elle, il était apte et déterminé à devenir ce quelqu'un, et ce même si ça devait lui prendre encore deux décennies !

Il entra discrètement dans le bureau isolé par les stores fermés. Elle était au téléphone. Il alla silencieusement s'asseoir sur le canapé et entreprit de déballer leur repas.

« Oui, évidemment. A demain, Mr Monroe ».

Elle raccrocha et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, observant curieusement ce qu'il sortait du sac en carton.

« Qu'est ce que tu ramène de bon ? »

« Salade composée pour toi. Double cheeseburger au bacon avec supplément de frites pour moi. »

« Juste pour te prévenir : ça m'étonnerait que le comité acceptent de te donner un nouveau cœur. »

« Ça veut dire que tu ne te battras pas pour moi ? », s'enquit-il avec un air choqué.

« T'as conscience du nombre de membres du comités qui te haïssent, n'est ce pas ? Même avec la meilleure volonté je pourrais pas les empêcher de se réjouir de te voir agoniser. »

« Hmph. Ils me détestent tant que ça ? »

Elle lui lança un regard lourd de sens et il haussa les épaules avant de prendre une énorme bouchée de son récipient à soucis cardiaques. Elle secoua la tête et mélangea sa salade.

« Qu'est ce que t'as fait à Wilson ? », demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il longe les murs depuis deux semaines et semble plus nerveux que jamais ».

Elle leva les yeux juste à temps pour le voir sourire machiavéliquement.

« House, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Rien », dit-il simplement.

« House… »

« Je suis sérieux, je ne lui ai rien fait. C'est même là que réside tout le génie de mon plan. Je lui ai dit que je savais que vous m'aviez manipulé pour que je reprenne le travail. Il a blanchi et depuis il s'attend à ce que je me venge. Chaque fois que j'apparais, il sursaute et est tout nerveux. Son imagination et sa paranoïa suffisent amplement à me venger ».

« Sûrement, mais il est en train de devenir fou. Il a vérifié deux fois sa chaise avant de s'asseoir à la dernière réunion ! Fais quelque chose ou dis lui que tu ne compte rien lui faire. »

« Wow, tu m'autorise à faire des canulars à ton chef d'oncologie ? »

« Comme si le contraire t'aurais retenu. N'en fais pas trop quand même. C'est le seul ami masculin que tu ais », conseilla-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien et fourra une dizaine de frites dans sa bouche.

« Tu lui as dit pour nous ? », demanda-t-elle après un moment.

Il la scruta un moment avant de répondre.

« Si c'était le cas, Wilson serait déjà venu t'en parler. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que ça s'ébruite. »

« A l'hôpital, pas à ton meilleur ami ».

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je lui dise ? »

Elle baissa les yeux, jouant avec sa salade du bout de la fourchette.

« Si tu prévois une partie à trois, ma réponse est non. »

Elle ne dit rien.

« A moins que ça implique une jolie fille. Hmmm…Je me demande si Cameron serait intéressée », induit-il en se grattant pensivement le menton.

Il la fixa de nouveau, mais à part un petit mouvement agacé du sourcil, elle ne laissait rien paraître.

« Au pire, j'ai le numéro de quelques filles très biens. Faudra y mettre le prix, mais… »

Elle le regarda de travers et lui envoya une tomate à la tête.

« Hey ! », s'offensa-t-il. « C'est toi qui a proposé une partouze ! »

« Je ne veux pas d'une partouze avec Wilson et toi », précisa-t-elle inutilement. « Je me demandais juste… »

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde.

« Je me demandais juste…si tu regrettais. »

Il parut surpris et secoua la tête.

« Non », affirma-t-il sérieusement. « La seule raison pour laquelle je ne lui ai rien dit c'est pour ne pas avoir à subir son petit discours moralisateur habituel. »

Elle l'interrogea du regard et il leva les bras.

« Tu sais bien comment il est à toujours tout remettre en question. J'ai pas envie de me justifier sur le pourquoi du comment de tout ça. Et puis tu le connais, il serait ici dans la seconde à te mettre en garde et à….Il ne peut juste pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour rien. »

Elle voulut préciser qu'il n'aurait pas tout à fait tort dans ce cas précis, mais s'abstenu. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de discuter de sa relation avec House à Wilson. Elle comprenait que l'oncologiste s'inquiète, après tout il avait subi ce qu'il s'était passé après l'infection. Il avait été témoin de l'effet que leur « séparation » avait eu sur eux. Mais elle ne voulait pas entendre son avis sur eux. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre lui rappeler à quel point une amitié avec House pouvait être douloureuse parfois.

« Il essaie juste d'être un bon ami ».

« Il se prend pour ma mère. Et puis, pour l'instant ma mission est de le rendre fou je te rappelle parce que c'est _ça_ toute la partie amusante d'une amitié avec Wilson. T'aurais du le voir hier. J'ai volontairement déplacé quelques objets sur son bureau. Il a passé les deux heures qui ont suivi à chercher un éventuel piège. »

« Gamin », reprocha-t-elle doucement en secouant la tête.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Il analysa une frite un moment avant de la lui tendre.

« Cette petite m'a promis de ne pas te donner de cellulite », lui assura-t-il.

« Wow, le Dr Gregory House partage sa nourriture, je dois alerter la presse de l'événement ? », le taquina-t-elle en prenant le frite.

« Ah ah »

Il poussa le paquet de frites vers elle.

« Non, merci. Laisse moi manger ça et tout ce que tu pourras admirer c'est ma culotte de cheval ».

Il reprit immédiatement le paquet avec prudence.

« T'as raison, je voudrais pas me priver de la meilleure partie de mon boulot. »

« Mes fesses ? »

« Oh ouiii. Je m'y connais en formes féminines, et je peux te dire que tu as un des plus beaux cul de la côte Est »

« Vraiment ? », ajouta-t-elle amusée.

« Carrément. Je dois me retenir d'applaudir chaque fois que tu quitte une pièce….Surtout quand t'es en colère, ça ajoute un petit balancement exquis. »

« Merci de m'en informer », répondit-elle sarcastiquement ne sachant pas si elle devait être flattée ou outrée.

Il se pencha vers elle et haussa les sourcils à la manière d'un vieux pervers.

« Non, Dr Cuddy : merci à vous ».

Elle secoua la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Dans son geste, elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et il ne bougea pas. Penchée au dessus d'elle, une main posée juste à côté de sa hanche, il….

« Cuddy, j'étais sur le point de…. »

Wilson se tut en voyant la scène devant lui. Les joues de la jeune femme se rosirent et House jeta un regard meurtrier à l'oncologiste.

« Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! T'as installé un détecteur qui te laisse savoir quand je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu débarque ou quoi ?! », accusa House.

Wilson cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incapable de répondre. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de réussir à parler.

« Est ce que vous avez perdu la tête ?! », cria-t-il soudain.

House leva les yeux au ciel et Cuddy lui envoya un regard compatissant. Il se leva et tira Wilson hors de la pièce.

« Je reviens », annonça-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

House poussa Wilson dans une salle d'examen et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand son ami le coupa.

« Non, mais t'es malade !? A quoi tu jouais ? C'est ton patron ! C'est…C'est Cuddy ! »

« Tu vois, Jimmy, quand un homme et une femme…. »

« C-U-D-D-Y ! », cria l'oncologiste.

« Vraiment ? Mince alors je l'avais confondu avec Carmen Electra ! »

« House…Tu ne peux pas juste décider de draguer Cuddy sans que ça ait des conséquences. »

« Justement, figure-toi que c'est le but. »

« D'être viré ? De t'autodétruire un peu plus ? De remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Parce que si c'est le cas laisse moi te dire que… »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles », s'agaça House.

« Justement si ! J'étais là y a cinq ans, j'ai vu à quel point »…

« Oui, merci je sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé y a cinq ans », répondit-il sèchement.

« Alors c'était quoi ça !? »

House haussa les épaules et s'assit sur la table d'examen. Il parvenait à peine à s'avouer ses sentiments pour Lisa à lui-même, il n'était pas prêt à en parler.

« House…Je sais que le départ de Stacy t'a affecté, mais Cuddy n'est pas une solution. Elle mérite plus que d'être ton bouche-trou. »

« Rahhhh. Combien de fois va falloir que je te le dise, bon sang ! J'en ai fini avec Stacy ! »

Il se tut une seconde.

« Et Cuddy est tout sauf mon bouche-trou. »

« Ah oui parce que c'est pas l'impression que j'en ai. Je te connais, House. Je sais comment tu fonctionne. C'est juste un défi de plus. Dés que tu auras eu ce que tu veux d'elle, tu vas réaliser que ton nouveau joujou ne te plait plus et… »

« Ne me force pas à te frapper », menaça soudainement House.

Sous le choc, Wilson fit un pas en arrière. Il le scruta un moment avant de secouer la tête, levant les mains en signe d'abandon.

« Tu veux te détruire, te gêne pas. Mais n'embarque pas les gens qui tiennent à toi dans ta chute ».

Wilson se retourna, prêt à effectuer une sortie magistrale quand la voix de House l'interrompit.

« J'ai changé », dit-il simplement.

Les yeux de l'oncologiste et du diagnosticien se croisèrent un moment.

« Tu aimerais avoir changé ».

« J'ai… »

« Je ne doute pas que tu ais de l'affection pour Cuddy. Je suis même sûr qu'à ta manière tu pourrais même la rendre heureuse durant un temps. Théoriquement les chances que les choses se passent bien sont mêmes égales à celles qu'une relation entre vous soit un désastre, mais…Tu es comme tu es, House », énonça-t-il avant de souffler légèrement. « Essaie juste de ne pas tout foirer, ok ? »

« Ça n'est pas dans mes intentions ».

Il fit une pause le temps d'échanger un regard convainquant avec son interlocuteur.

« ET », ajouta-t-il subitement. « On est juste amis ».

Wilson l'observa un moment.

« Juste amis ? Je suis ton ami et je ne me souviens pas qu'on ait déjà fait ce que je vous ai vu faire ».

« Ohhh alors tout ça c'est juste parce que le petit Jimmy est jaloux ? Viens faire un bisou à tonton House », se moqua-t-il en tendant la joue.

« Tu m'as très bien compris ».

« Et toi tu interprète mal les choses. Il ne s'est rien passé. »

House rajouta mentalement « à cause de toi ».

« Alors vous n'êtes pas… »

« Nope ».

« Je peux aller immédiatement poser la question à Cuddy, avant que vous ayez le temps de vous concerter, et elle me confirmera que c'est juste de l'amitié ? »

« C'est moi ou t'as réellement un problème de confiance ? Tu devrais consulter un jour, ça t'aiderait peut-être à garder une femme »

« House… », prévint Wilson en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Wilson…", imita House.

Wilson sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais rejeta l'idée et se contenta de sortir après un simple "ok" qui prédit à House que la discussion n'était close que pour la soirée. Une fois l'oncologiste partit, le diagnosticien se laissa tomber en arrière sur le fauteuil. Il détestait l'avouer, mais son ami le connaissait et était parvenu à le faire douter. Et s'il avait raison ?

Bien sûr, il ne doutait pas que ses sentiments pour Cuddy n'avaient rien d'une simple retombée émotionnelle en réponse au départ de Stacy. Il avait aimé Cuddy bien avant Stacy. Il l'avait aimé à un tel point que l'idée de la faire souffrir l'avait empêcher de se l'avouer. C'était cette peur qui l'avait arrêté dans le passé et Wilson venait juste de la mettre à jour. Il était sûr de vouloir être avec Lisa, mais serait-il prêt à risquer de la blesser pour ça ? Serait-il prêt à risquer de se faire du mal pour être avec elle ?

Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait détester Wilson parfois.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il en oublia qu'il avait promis à la jeune femme de revenir.

Cuddy passa près d'une heure à l'attendre et l'heure qui suivit à se maudire d'avoir pu croire qu'il reviendrait. Après tout, c'était House. Qu'avait-elle cru ? Que sous prétexte qu'il se montrait particulièrement agréable avec elle, il avait changé ? House restait House.

C'est pour cela qu'elle fut choquée d'être déçue de son abandon. Elle avait l'habitude qu'il la contrarie, alors pourquoi s'étonnait-elle soudain de son comportement ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'affectait autant ? Elle n'avait quand même pas cru qu'il aurait pu changé en un claquement de doigt ? Si ?

Elle soupira et jeta tout le contenu de la table basse à la poubelle en se traitant d'idiote.

Même si elle ne l'avait pas compris, elle avait apprécié son attitude envers elle. Elle avait aimé que quelqu'un lui demande sincèrement comment elle allait chaque jour. C'était pathétique, mais les personnes qui s'inquiétaient de son bien-être pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main et ça lui avait fait du bien. A sa façon particulière, House lui avait donné l'impression de se soucier d'elle, lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'était pas qu'une administratrice d'hôpital, qu'elle était avant tout une femme. Elle lâcha un léger rire sarcastique en pensant à cela. Soit House n'avait pas fait cela volontairement, soit il n'allait pas tarder à venir lui réclamer une dispense de consultation pour sa gentillesse. Il était comme ça. Il ne faisait rien sans raison, il ne donnait rien sans attendre quelque chose en retour et elle se promit de garder cela à l'esprit alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Seule.

Elle devait cesser d'espérer quoique ce soit – et elle ne tenta pas de définir ce que c'était réellement - de lui, parce que House n'avait plus rien à offrir depuis longtemps. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie à essayer de le mettre sur un piédestal, s'obstinant à lui prêter des qualités imaginaires, se disant qu'il était juste pudique. Elle le montait si haut dans son estime que, chaque fois, la chute était plus douloureuse.

Il était grand temps qu'elle accepte le fait que House était juste…House. Il était grand temps qu'elle arrête de rêver. Il était grand temps qu'elle aille de l'avant.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

On toqua à la porte de son bureau et Cuddy fit signe à l'infirmière Brenda d'entrer.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il est en salle d'examen depuis plus d'une heure et n'a pas vu un seul patient ».

Elles soupirèrent à l'unisson. Le docteur sourit à son subalterne avant de lui faire signe qu'elle s'en occupait. Cuddy secoua la tête, désespérée. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être une directrice d'école, et non d'hôpital. Brenda était une des seule infirmière qui n'avait pas peur des représailles de House et osait le dénoncer. En tant que directrice, c'était elle qui était chargée d'aller taper sur les doigts du docteur quand il faisait des bêtises. Le problème était que House ne semblait jamais se lasser d'être puni.

Elle allait se lever quand ses yeux tombèrent sur l'horloge murale et elle eut soudain une idée. Elle s'installa devant son ordinateur, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

House ne leva même pas les yeux de son écran en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il l'entendit s'approcher derrière lui et augmenta le son de General Hospital. Il sursauta en sentant le souffle de la jeune femme contre son oreille.

« Antony est le fils de Marie-Elizabeth et de Roger. Lydia va abandonner Walt la veille du mariage en découvrant qu'il a couché avec sa mère. Et c'est Nella qui a piqué la morphine du patient de la chambre 12 ».

Elle se redressa et il resta figé un moment avant de se tourner vers elle, la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc. Il lui jeta son regard le plus noir et elle sourit, triomphante avant de plaquer un dossier contre son torse. Elle ouvrit la porte et appela un patient. Elle tint la porte pour laisser entrer une femme et une tripotée d'enfants. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant House grimacer.

« Satan », prononça-t-il juste assez haut pour qu'elle l'entende.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir et il plissa les yeux en retour, rancunier. C'était bas, très bas, mais il l'avait mérité. Elle détestait qu'on lui pose un lapin.

Un sourire victorieux devait être collé à ses lèvres parce que, quand elle passa près de l'accueil, Brenda lui sourit, une lueur intriguée dans le regard.

« Lise ? »

Elle tendit l'oreille, mais ne prêta pas attention à l'appel. Personne ne lui donnait plus ce surnom depuis…Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se retourna, prête à ordonner à House de retourner soigner la jeune maman et ses triplés. Elle se figea en croisant un regard brun qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle prit une minute pour observer le visage souriant en face d'elle. Quelques rides étaient apparus ci et là, ses cheveux était plus courts, mais…

« Daniel ? », s'étonna-t-elle.

La seconde d'après, elle se retrouvait projetée contre son torse en un étreinte surprise. Stupéfaite, elle ne bougea pas. Il s'éloigna légèrement, les mains toujours posées sur ses avant-bras et la contempla de haut en bas.

« Wow, tu es magnifique ! » , s'exclama-t-il.

« Et toi tu es…là », balbutia-t-elle, sonnée.

Il rit légèrement et elle remarqua soudain un détail qui lui avait échappé. Un petit garçon venait de s'accrocher à la manche de son ancien fiancé. Deux de ses doigts étaient fourrés dans sa bouche et il l'observait entre curiosité et méfiance. Daniel capta la direction de son regard et prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Je te présente Ronny », déclara-t-il fièrement.

L'enfant d'à peu près trois ans fourra sa tête blonde dans le cou de son père, visiblement timide.

« Il est adorable », dit-elle avec un sourire légèrement contrit.

« Oh il est loin d'être toujours aussi calme. D'habitude c'est un vrai petit monstre ! Il est juste intimidé par l'arrivée de sa petite sœur ».

Elle fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard, par politesse.

« Ma femme est en plein travail », annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle hocha la tête et le félicita dans les règles.

Trois heures plus tard, elle était allongée sur son canapé, à se repasser mentalement encore et encore sa rencontre avec son ex, quand House fit une entrée magistrale. D'un coup de canne, il ouvrit la porte qui claqua bruyamment contre le mur et s'avança dans le bureau. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma en constatant qu'elle n'était pas assise à son bureau. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il la remarqua.

« Pause syndicale ? », demanda-t-il, étonné de trouver son patron affalée de la sorte.

« Remise en question existentielle », répondit-elle du tac-o-tac en soupirant.

Il fronça les sourcils et boita jusqu'au canapé d'où il dégagea les jambes de la jeune femme pour s'asseoir. Elle grogna et reposa ses pieds sur les cuisses de l'homme, évitant de mettre trop de poids sur sa jambe droite.

« Je propose un truc : je te fais la morale pour avoir gâcher mon aprem' et après on pourra parler de ce qui a gâché la tienne ».

« Elle est pas gâchée. Juste… »

« Hep ! C'est pas encore ton tour ! », reprocha-t-il. « Donc… »

Il posa sa canne à côté du canapé et sembla hésiter sur l'endroit où mettre ses mains. Il finit pas les poser sur les chevilles de son amie.

« Me dévoiler la fin de General Hospital, c'était vraiment un coup de… »

« J'ai vu Daniel ».

« Toujours pas ton tour », précisa-t-il.

« Je suis une garce : c'est mon travail. J'ai vu D-A-N-I-E-L », insista-t-elle.

« C'est qui Daniel ? »

« L'homme avec qui j'étais censée avoir de beaux enfants, une belle maison et une belle vie. »

Il la scruta un moment et elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

« Daniel, capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse, l'homme que j'aurais épousé si je n'avais pas eu la…. »

Elle hésita une seconde, ne sachant pas si sa rencontre avec House était une chance ou une malchance.

« Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré », finit-elle.

Il plissa les yeux un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche en un grand « aaaahhhh » signalant qu'il avait compris de qui elle parlait.

« Ce Daniel là il va ? », questionna-t-il nonchalamment.

« Génial, il est heureux, mariée avec Elisabeth Romerch et va être papa pour la troisième fois. »

« Elisabeth qui ? », dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Une des meilleure avocate de la côte Est. Belle carrière, beaux enfants et un bon mari. »

Il grimaça sous le regard accusateur de Cuddy.

« C'est moi ou cette phrase sonne comme un reproche ? »

Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. C'était définitivement un reproche. Elle était définitivement d'humeur à reprocher à House de lui avoir volé sa vie de rêve. Parce que c'était SA vie que cette femme avait. La vie à laquelle elle avait renoncé à cause de House.

« Oh allez Cuddy, tu vas pas me dire que t'aimerais que ça soit ton vagin qui soit déchiré en d'atroces souffrances en ce moment ? »

Elle lui lança son regard le plus meurtrier.

« C'est un imbécile ! Ca l'a toujours été ! », s'exclama-t-il.

« Un imbécile heureux ».

« Un imbécile imbécile ! »

Elle pivota pour se mettre assise et posa sa tête entre ses mains, coudes sur les genoux.

« Tu ne crois pas sérieusement que t'aurais pu aimer cette vie ? »

« Ce qui est sûre c'est qu'elle aurait certainement été mieux que la mienne. »

« Outch, Cuddy. Tu veux du Prozac ? »

« La ferme, House ».

Elle apprécia le silence qui suivit. Elle n'avait pas envie d'écouter les sarcasmes de House aujourd'hui. Tout comme elle n'avait pas envie qu'on lui récite tous les aspects positifs de sa vie. Elle savait que quelques qu'ils soient, il n'arriverait pas à la cheville de ceux de Elisabeth Romerch. Certes, elle n'avait pas de vergetures, ne s'était jamais fait faire pipi dessus et avait du temps pour elle en dehors de son travail. Beaucoup de temps. Trop. Elle ne s'était jamais mariée, était seule et n'aurait certainement jamais d'enfants. Les avantages et inconvénients étaient vite pesés. Elle avait toujours cru qu'avoir une belle carrière était sa priorité. House était parvenue à la convaincre qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir un mariage et une carrière de qualité. Pas avec Daniel. Résultat, elle avait aujourd'hui une vie professionnelle de rêve et une vie privée…proche du néant. Elle avait eu tort sur toute la ligne. Il avait eu tort.

« Cuddy… », commença-t-il doucement après un long moment.

« Juste…Ne dis rien, ok ? »

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

C'est l'habitude qui fit que Wilson ne sursauta même pas quand son ami débarqua brusquement dans son bureau.

« Il est temps de mettre en route le plan R ! »

« Quel plan R ? », demanda distraitement l'oncologiste en continuant de travailler.

« Le plan « remise sur pied de Cuddy » ».

« On a un plan remise sur pied de Cuddy ? », questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Yep ».

Deux billets atterrirent sous le nez de Wilson et il abandonna l'idée de continuer à travailler.

« Des billets pour l'opéra, c'est ça ton plan ? Tu compte la « remettre sur pied » en l'invitant à pleurer devant une tragédie ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

House se tut un moment et tapota un coup sa canne sur le sol.

« C'est toi qui va l'inviter ! », déclara-t-il finalement.

« Je…Quoi ? »

« Elle a besoin de se changer les idées et comme elle en a après moi… »

« Elle en a toujours après toi, House ».

Pour toute réponse, l'oncologiste reçut un haussement d'épaules.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait cette fois ? »

« Apparemment, j'aurais gâché sa vie », annonça-t-il en grimaçant.

« Et je suis censé régler ça en l'emmenant voir la Traviata ? »

« Ba j'ai bien pensé que tu pourrais l'épouser, mais on sait tous que ça n'a jamais rendu une femme heureuse… »

Wilson soupira, secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. La logique de House lui échappait complètement.

« Alors je dois sortir avec elle ? »

« Quoi ? Non !….T'as envie de sortir avec elle ? », s'inquiéta House.

« Je… »

Il se passa une main sur le visage, ce genre de conversation était un déclencheur de migraine immédiat.

« Pourquoi est ce que je dois l'emmener à l'Opéra ? », reprit Wilson en tentant de garder son calme.

« Tu ne dois pas l'emmener, juste l'inviter ».

« House…. », insista-t-il, perdant patience.

« Si je lui demande, elle va refuser. Toi, elle ne te déteste pas en ce moment, donc je suppose qu'elle acceptera de t'accompagner ».

« Et… ? »

« Tu te retrouveras malheureusement avec une indigestion carabinée ce soir là et m'offrira ton ticket pour ne pas perdre les 200$ qu'il t'a couté ».

« En quoi le fait de se retrouver en tête à tête avec toi alors qu'elle ne peut pas supporter ta présence est censée l'aider ? »

« Ça l'aidera certainement plus que de sortir avec toi », conclut House comme si ça coulait de source.

Cuddy déplissa sa robe une dernière fois en allant ouvrir la porte. La veille, Wilson l'avait invité à aller à l'opéra avec lui. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle avait fini par accepter. Les intentions de l'oncologiste semblaient nobles, amicales et elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Ses réflexions avaient dangereusement tendances à se tourner vers tout ce qu'il manquait à sa vie ces derniers temps, et elle était certaine qu'une soirée entre amis lui ferait du bien.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le miroir de l'entrée pour vérifier sa tenue. Elle s'était lissée les cheveux et les avait attaché en un chignon donc quelques mèches s'échappaient volontairement pour encadrer son visage. Elle observa sa robe noir d'un air satisfait. Elle l'avait acheté des mois auparavant sur un coup de cœur, mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la porter. Elle était trop habillée pour le quotidien et pas assez pour les bals organisés par l'hôpital. Arrivant juste au dessus des genoux, fluide et mettant en valeur son décolleté, elle était parfaite pour cette soirée. Cuddy réajusta une mèche sur son front et ouvrit la porte.

Elle se figea en apercevant un homme beaucoup plus grand que Wilson. Un homme avec une canne. Elle fit un rapide tour d'horizon et grogna en remarquant que c'était bien la voiture de Wilson qui était garée devant chez elle.

« Où est Wilson ? », questionna-t-elle, suspicieuse.

« Sur le trône. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu que c''était pas du poulet », grimaça House.

Elle hocha la tête et s'apprêta à refermer la porte. Elle voyait clair dans le jeu du diagnosticien. Ces derniers jours, elle l'avait évité. Le voir lui rappelait tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas et c'était juste…au dessus de ses forces. Revoir Daniel l'avait affecté beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle aurait cru et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à House. Tout ça remontait à si loin qu'elle savait qu'il serait ridicule de l'en blâmer, alors elle préférait ne pas lui faire face le temps que ça passe. Mais voilà qu'il essayait de lui imposer sa présence…

Une canne s'inséra dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'empêchant de se fermer et elle soupira.

« Pas ce soir, House. »

« Si. Ce soir », insista-t-il en la tirant doucement par le bras.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et le fusilla du regard.

« J'ai deux tickets à 200$ pour un des meilleur opéra du monde. J'ai troqué ma moto pour ce tas de boue rien que pour toi, précisa-t-il en désignant la Mercedes de Wilson. Tu t'es épilée, coiffée, maquillée….Et tu veux vraiment gâcher tout ça ? », s'outra-t-il.

« Tu… »

« Je t'ai incité à larguer un loser il y a vingt ans. Alors quoi ? Tu vas bouder pour les vingt prochaines années ? »

« Je ne boude pas », dit-elle, remarquant au même moment que son ton contredisait ses mots.

House lui lança un regard lourd de sens et elle faiblit.

« Une seule remarque désagréable et je prend un taxi pour rentrer, c'est clair ? », prévint-elle.

« Comme de la vodka ! », s'exclama-t-il en tournant sur lui même pour aller à la voiture.

Elle le suivit en soupirant, songeant que sa vie aurait été tellement plus simple si elle avait regardé où elle mettait les pieds il y a vingt ans…

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17

A/N : Merci à tout ceux qui m'envoient des feedbacks, ça me fait énormément plaisir de vous lire ! Et ça m'inspire, alors n'hésitez pas

A sa grande surprise, House s'était comporté tout à fait convenablement durant toute la soirée. Il avait bien fait quelques remarques piquantes sur le spectacle, mais elle devinait que c'était uniquement pour la faire sourire au moment les plus dramatiques de la Traviata. Résultat, au lieu de pleurer comme les trois quarts de la salle à la scène finale, elle tentait de dissimuler son rire devant la médiocre imitation d'une femme en pleurs faite par House.

La voiture se gara dans son allée et elle se tourna pour saluer son ami, mais eut juste le temps le voir sortir du véhicule. Il vint lui ouvrir la portière et elle sortit en se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Il s'était comporté ainsi toute la soirée, lui ouvrant les portes, lui tenant le bras…Un vrai gentleman ! Ce qui, chez House, cachait forcément quelque chose. Elle s'avança jusqu'à sa porte et il la suivit, boitant difficilement sans sa canne. Elle enfonça ses clés dans la serrure, mais n'ouvrit pas. A la place, elle se tourna vers lui, interrogatrice. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la droite, il était gêné. Pourquoi était-il gêné ?

« J'ai passé une étonnamment agréable soirée », sourit-elle, indécise.

Il haussa les épaules, mais évitait son regard, fixant le haut de son crâne. Elle plissa les yeux, à la recherche d'une explication à ce comportement étrange. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger, mais fut interrompue quand il se pencha dangereusement vers elle. Elle recula d'un pas une seconde avant que leurs lèvres n'entrent en collision. Il grogna et se redressa. Il fixa le bout de ses chaussures avant de pivoter sur sa jambe gauche, prêt à partir. Elle l'attrapa par le bras.

« C'était quoi ça ? », s'étonna-t-elle, ahurie.

Il observait sa main accrochée à son avant-bras.

« T'as un truc coincé entre le dents », éluda-t-il finalement, le regard fuyant toujours vers la droite.

« Et tu comptais me l'enlever avec ta langue ? », ironisa-t-elle, abasourdie.

Sa voix était beaucoup trop forte, presque un cri et elle sentit le muscle sous sa main se tendre. Il dégagea son bras et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Laisse tomber », annonça-t-il avant de recommencer à s'éloigner.

Elle resta abasourdie une seconde avant de se précipiter vers lui. Malgré sa patte folle, il avait avancé particulièrement vite et était déjà sur le point d'entrer dans la voiture. Elle se glissa entre la portière et lui, barrant le passage.

« Tu allais m'embrasser ! », l'accusa-t-elle de nouveau, ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire.

Il ne répondit pas, drôlement silencieux pour une fois.

« House…Est ce que…C'était un rencart ? »

« Ça en aurait été un avec Wilson ? »

« Non ! », nia-t-elle un peu trop vite.

« Alors qu'est ce qui te fait penser que ça en était forcément un avec moi ? »

« Tu as essayé de m'e-m-b-r-a-s-s-e-r », répéta-t-elle.

« Et tu m'as fait comprendre que j'avais tort. Fin de l'histoire. Je peux rentrer maintenant ? », s'agaça-t-il.

Il planta un regard déterminé dans le sien et elle se retrouva soudain sans mot. Qu'était-elle censée dire ? Faire ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cet homme pouvait bien avoir en tête, mais se doutait à la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. Pas ce soir. Il semblait…Blessé ? C'était possible ça ? La seule chose qui devait être blessée s'était son égo, relativisa-t-elle.

Elle s'écarta de la voiture et il n'attendit pas son reste avant de se glisser à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, la Mercedes disparaissait au bout de la rue et Cuddy resta plantée là, au milieu de la route à se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour qu'il fuit de la sorte. Ça ne pouvait pas juste être qu'une question d'égo…Etait-il possible qu'elle l'ait réellement blessé en le rejetant de la sorte ? Etait-il possible que House ait réellement des sentiments pour elle ? Si c'était le cas, elle venait de les lui renvoyer en pleine figure…Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. Elle sentait que la nuit allait être très loooonnnnggguuueee.

Le lendemain matin, il n'était même pas dix heures et elle en était déjà à son troisième café quand Wilson frappa à sa porte. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer et il s'avança jusqu'aux chaises installées devant son bureau, scrutant l'air fatigué de la jeune femme.

« Mauvaise soirée ? »

Il regretta immédiatement sa question devant le regard noir de son patron.

« Vous avez l'air en forme pour quelqu'un qui était malade hier soir », l'accusa-t-elle.

Il se gratta la nuque et se laissa tomber sur une des chaise.

« Je suis désolé pour ça, mais…Vous connaissez House. »

Elle faillit énoncer le « j'en suis plus si sûre » qu'une petite voix lui souffla, mais se retint.

« Il m'avait promis de bien se comporter », se justifia l'oncologiste, gêné.

Elle sourit légèrement.

« Il a tenu parole »

Wilson haussa un sourcil à ça. Quand House était passé le chercher ce matin, il était d'une humeur exécrable et avait refusé de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. En voyant les cernes et l'air fatigué de sa patronne, il en avait conclut que la soirée avait été un désastre. Là, il était perdu.

« Est ce que House…Il vous a dit quelque chose ? Sur moi », ajouta-t-elle après un moment.

« Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire », répondit Wilson avec un haussement d'épaules.

La jeune femme parut troublée…Ou serait-ce de la déception ?

« Mais vous connaissez House, ses actes en disent souvent plus que ses paroles. »

Il avait énoncé cela dans un but de réconfort, mais la paire d'yeux écarquillés, presque effrayée, qui se posa sur lui prouva qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

« Ok. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? », s'inquiéta Wilson.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, parut hésiter.

« Il a…essayé de m'embrasser », avoua-t-elle.

« Oh », lâcha simplement l'oncologiste.

Un silence tendu s'installa. Si les deux médecins étaient amis, ils n'avaient pourtant pas l'habitude de parler à cœur ouvert. Ils se contentaient généralement de discussions professionnelles, sachant tous les deux que tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui avouer finirait dans les oreilles de House. Wilson était un bon ami, mais n'était pas vraiment doué pour garder sa langue dans sa poche.

« Il a échoué donc ? », conclut-il en gigotant dans sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

Elle soupira.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fait ça ? », s'interrogea-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle avait passé la soirée à se poser cette question et si elle n'était pas réellement adressée à l'oncologiste, elle espérait qu'il pourrait lui donner une réponse. Après tout, il était son meilleur ami, House devait bien se confier à lui de temps en temps.

Wilson se gratta la nuque un moment, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il était venu pour s'excuser d'avoir abandonner la jeune femme hier soir, pas pour discuter du Moi profond de House.

« Il s'inquiète pour vous », finit-il par avouer. « Il prétend que c'est par amitié, mais… »

Il hésita une seconde avant de planter ses noisettes dans les yeux de Cuddy.

« Je crois qu'il tient à vous…beaucoup plus que ça ».

Elle laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Elle en était venue à la même conclusion, mais n'arrivait pas à y croire. Une question tournait dans sa tête encore et encore…

« Qu'est ce que je suis censée faire ? », lâcha-t-elle finalement.

« Ça, ça dépendra de vos sentiments pour lui. »

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde. Ses sentiments pour House. Ça faisait plus de vingt ans qu'elle les enfouissait au fond d'elle. Ça faisait plus de vingt ans qu'elle se persuadait qu'ils n'avaient pas lieu d'exister.

« Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas… »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le détromper, mais il leva une main pour la faire taire.

« Néanmoins », ajouta-t-il. « Je crois que vous devriez lui laisser une chance ».

« Si seulement c'était aussi facile », avoua-t-elle tristement.

Ils étaient tous deux conscients que laisser une chance à House, c'était risquer qu'il ne la prenne pas. C'était risquer qu'elle échoue…

« Si on se limitait aux choses faciles, on n'irait pas bien loin, non ? »

« Probablement », conclut-elle, pensive.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

Assis tranquillement devant la télé, House hésitait à répondre à la personne qui frappait à sa porte.

« House, je sais que t'es là ! », cria l'impromptue.

Il grogna. Là tout de suite, Lisa Cuddy était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir. Il l'évitait depuis deux jours, autant dire que si ce n'était ses sentiments, son égo en avait pris un coup quand elle l'avait rejeté après l'opéra. Il croyait pourtant que c'était le moment, qu'elle avait compris. Bon sang il faisait des efforts depuis des mois maintenant pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas aussi bourru que ça. Il faisait tout pour lui plaire, et elle ne voulait quand même pas de lui. Autant dire qu'il était aussi perdu que déçu. Il avait délié ses sentiments pour elle et les enfouir à nouveau était beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il la voulait. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il détestait cette sensation.

Il but une gorgée de Scotch et se concentra sur la télévision, ignorant la jeune femme. Il était d'ailleurs si concentré qu'il sursauta et manqua de renverser son Scotch quand quelque chose apparut dans son champs de vision. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Cuddy était debout devant lui, elle portait une robe blanche serrée à la taille qui flottait autour de ses jambes nues. House cligna des yeux et vérifia la bouteille de Scotch, il n'était pas conscient d'être saoul au point d'halluciner. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, visiblement contrariée et il comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve.

« Occupé », grogna-t-il en se penchant sur le côté pour apercevoir la télé.

Elle éteint la télévision.

« Plus maintenant », annonça-t-elle. « Habille-toi. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son caleçon vert qui n'avait rien de glorieux et son débardeur tâché avant de les relever vers la femme en tenue d'apparat.

« Déshabille-toi », répliqua-t-il simplement.

Elle soupira bruyamment avant de se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers sa chambre. Il revérifia le niveau de la bouteille de Scotch, juste au cas où. Deux minutes plus tard, il recevait des vêtements à la tête.

« Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard », ordonna-t-elle.

Il la regarda, hagard. En retard à quoi ? C'était quoi cette histoire ?

« On va où ? », interrogea-t-il en observant le costard qu'elle lui avait jeté.

« Tu m'invite au restaurant ».

« Je fais ça ? », s'étonna-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant. Il se tut une seconde, essayant désespérément de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Parce que me faire payer pour notre premier rencart, ça ne serait pas très galant. »

Il haussa les sourcils, ce qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de voir alors qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

« Tu vas où ? », l'appela-t-il, ahuri.

« Un vrai gentleman va chercher sa prétendante chez elle, lâcha-t-elle par dessus son épaule avant de partir »

Il resta planté sur place un moment, clignant répétitivement des yeux. Finalement, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il prit la direction de la douche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était planté devant sa porte, se demandant pour la millième fois si tout ça n'avait pas été que l'effet du mélange des opiacés et de l'alcool. Elle lui ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire et ce fut une des rare fois où il ne trouva rien à dire. C'était à la fois merveilleux et ridicule. Elle semblait décidé à lui laisser une chance, à leur laisser une chance et il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir, mais c'était cette impression en lui, ce mal aise qui le troublait. Il était aussi nerveux qu'à son tout premier rendez-vous pourtant il connaissait Cuddy depuis plus de vingt ans. C'était absurde, il avait l'impression de jouer à un jeu dont il ne connaissait pas les règles. Il n'avait aucune idée du rôle qu'il devait jouer. Devait-il seulement jouer un rôle ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant son silence et lui sourit, amusée de son air pantois. Elle ferma la porte et attrapa son bras alors qu'ils marchaient le long de l'allée. Elle grimaça quand ils arrivèrent devant la moto.

« Pas eu le temps d'emprunter une voiture », déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle fit un signe de tête vers sa propre voiture, mais il la retint.

« Un vrai gentleman va chercher sa prétendante, il ne se fait pas conduire », rappela-t-il.

Il lui tendit un casque et elle le saisit à contre cœur, à la recherche d'une excuse pour y réchapper. Elle pourrait, bien évidemment, lui rappeler qu'il n'avait rien d'un gentleman, que ça avait juste été une façon de parler, mais sentait qu'il était déjà assez indécis sans qu'elle ne lui rappelle ses défauts. C'était d'ailleurs étrange de le voir si gêné. Depuis quand House était-il intimidé par quoique ce soit ? Depuis quand était-il intimidé par elle ?

Il serra les sangles de son casque sous son menton avant de lui tendre la main. Elle la saisi et enjamba la moto en se disant qu'elle pourrait facilement s'accommoder d'un Gregory House aussi prévenant.

Il s'installa entre ses genoux, devant elle, et elle réalisa qu'elle était tout aussi nerveuse que lui. Elle posa timidement les mains sur sa taille. Le moteur se mit en route et toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle évitait de monter sur une moto avec House depuis plus vingt ans lui revinrent. Elle enroula fermement ses bras autour de lui et ferma les yeux. La moto s'engagea dans la ruelle. Elle commença à crier.

Quand House coupa le moteur, un quart d'heure plus tard, il s'étonna de ne pas être sourd. Si son menton posé sur son épaule et ses bras autour de lui étaient agréables, ses cris juste dans son oreille l'étaient beaucoup moins. Il enleva son casque qu'il accrocha au guidon. Il sourit en remarquant qu'elle le serrait toujours de toutes ses forces et avait les yeux résolument clos. Il attendit une seconde, mais elle restait figée. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes pour les détacher d'autour de sa taille et elle ouvrit un œil.

« C'est fini ? », demanda-t-elle, la voix cassée par ses cris.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Elle se détacha de lui et lui frappa l'épaule.

« Ne me fais plus jamais ça ! Non mais t'as vu à quelle vitesse tu roulais ! », s'emporta-t-elle.

« Fallait me prévenir que t'avais peur », déclara-t-il innocemment.

« Figure toi que c'est ce que voulait dire mes cris, imbécile ! »

« Je croyais que c'était juste l'effet de mon corps puissant et des vibrations du moteur », se moqua-t-il malicieusement.

Elle le regarda de travers et il descendit de la moto. Elle entreprit de retirer son casque et il en profita pour la contempler. Dans cette position et après un tel trajet, sa jupe était remontée bien trop haut, presque indécemment. Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour et ne lui en fit pas la remarque quand il constata qu'il n'y avait que lui pour profiter de la vue. Elle souleva le casque et ses cheveux retombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules, ébouriffés. Une légère rougeur colorait ses joues et la peau de sa nuque, descendant jusqu'à son décolleté. Il déglutit difficilement. Elle était magnifique. Ses joues se rosirent un peu plus et il détourna le regard quand elle capta le sien.

Il lui tendit sa main gauche pour l'aider à descendre et posa sa droite dans le bas de son dos quand elle vacilla. Ses jambes tremblaient encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et ses talons hauts n'aidaient en rien. Elle s'appuya contre lui le temps de se calmer.

« Ça va aller ? », s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde avant de relever le menton et de le lâcher, se dirigeant déjà vers la porte du restaurant. Il la regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Cette femme était incroyable.

TBC…


	19. Chapter 19

Une fois placés à table, le silence s'installa en même temps qu'une certaine tension. Il tapotait sa fourchette sur la table, elle tripotait son collier, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils devaient faire, de comment ils devaient agir. Un « premier rendez-vous » était fait pour apprendre à connaître l'autre…Ils se connaissaient depuis vingt ans et en savaient bien plus sur l'autre que ce qu'il aurait fallu. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement quand la carte leur fut apportée, leur offrant une distraction. Ils se cachèrent derrière leur menu, réalisant à quel point tout ça était absurde. Qu'étaient-ils censés se dire ? Que se disaient-ils d'habitude ? Pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils plus à trouver de sujet de conversation ?

Du vin leur fut servi et ils avalèrent leur verre cul-sec. Remarquant qu'ils étaient aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre, ils se sourirent.

« C'était une mauvaise idée », avoua-t-elle.

L'atmosphère, qui s'était allégé sous leur sourire, s'alourdit d'un seul coup alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Elle avait cru qu'il pensait pareil, mais s'était visiblement trompée.

« Ouais », dit-il simplement.

Son ton était distant, son regard posé sur le verre devant lui. Elle avait encore mis les pieds dans le plat.

« House, je ne voulais pas… », tenta-t-elle de s'excuser.

« Non, t'as raison. C'est absurde. »

Il venait de dire qu'elle avait raison ?! Il semblait vexé et elle le contempla, ahurie. Depuis quand House se vexait-il ? Depuis quand ne se contentait-il plus d'éluder les situations incommodantes par un sarcasme ?

« Je suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable », marmonna-t-il.

Elle ne put dire s'il avait dit ça pour elle ou pour lui-même, mais cette phrase l'agaça.

« Tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça », répliqua-t-elle.

« Ça a tout à voir. Ça a toujours été la raison de tout ce qui se passait entre nous », s'emporta-t-il.

Il se tut une seconde, se laissant tomber en arrière dans sa chaise en jetant un regard noir aux gens de la table voisine qui l'observaient.

« Tu ne voulais pas de moi, il y a vingt ans. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'intéresserais à moi maintenant que je suis infirme et drogué. »

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a rejeté à l'université ! »

« Et tu me rends la pareille. Trop d'honneur », ironisa-t-il.

Elle se demanda soudain comment ils en étaient arrivés là, à accumuler les reproches avant même que les entrées n'arrivent. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde. Elle avait espéré qu'il ne nierait pas ses sentiments pour elle, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il les lui jette à la figure de la sorte.

« Je suis là, non ? », rappela-t-elle doucement.

Il la scruta un moment. Elle serrait sa serviette dans sa main droite. Elle passa nerveusement sa main gauche dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle lançait un sourire d'excuse au couple de la table à côté.

« Non », répondit-il amèrement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa canne et elle comprit qu'il hésitait à partir. Le serveur déposant les entrées devant eux l'interrompit dans sa réflexion et il se mit à manger comme si de rien était alors qu'elle restait sans voix. D'habitude c'était elle la tête de mule cyclothymique !

Elle soupira et attaqua sa salade. Quand House était de cette humeur là, tout ce qu'on pouvait faire était attendre qu'il se calme.

Quand ils eurent fini le plat principal et qu'il n'avait pas daigné lui dire deux mots, lui répondant par des onomatopées, elle perdit patience.

« Je fais un effort là, tu pourrais au moins essayer de me rendre la pareille », reprocha-t-elle.

« Hum Hum », répondit-il en faisant tourner son vin dans son verre.

Elle grogna et se retint de ne pas attraper sa canne pour lui fracasser la tête.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi, House ? », soupira-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce que TU attends de moi, Cuddy ? », répéta-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il prononçait des mots, il y avait du progrès.

« Tu as essayé de m'embrasser », rappela-t-elle sans y penser.

« Tu m'as rejeté. Puis, tu m'as proposé un rencart », ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

« Tu m'as rejeté le premier »

« Tu m'as embrassé la première ».

« TU m'as embrassé le premier. »

« Tu m'as allumé. »

« Tu m'avais soulé! »

« Tu l'avais cherché ».

Elle grogna si fort que plusieurs pairs d'yeux se retournèrent vers eux. Ce n'était pas en ressassant des souvenirs âgés de vingt ans qu'ils allaient avancer. Ils se défièrent un moment du regard alors que les souvenirs en question ressurgissaient dans leurs esprits. Souvenir d'un baiser dans un placard de l'université. D'un baiser plus récent un jour de tempête. Elle rougit légèrement. C'était loin d'être de mauvais souvenirs…

« Désirez-vous un dessert ? », intervint la voix du serveur.

Une pensée qui n'avait rien à voir avec de la mousse au chocolat la traversa et elle rougit un peu plus. Elle détourna le regard et secoua la tête en réponse au serveur.

« Je prendrais bien une part de gâteau ! », annonça House.

Le serveur acquiesça et s'éloigna. Cuddy resta pantoise. Elle aurait cru qu'il souhaiterait mettre fin à ce dîner désastreux le plus vite possible, ou qu'il aurait fait une remarque scabreuse sur son rougissement et aurait essayé d'en profiter, mais il n'en avait apparemment pas fini avec elle.

« C'était il y a vingt ans, House ».

« Je sais. »

Il paraissait calme soudain. Il paraissait presque apprécier la situation. Il savait qu'il avait repris le contrôle de la situation, que son rougissement l'avait mis en position de force.

« Ce n'est pas si facile », continua-t-elle.

« Ça ne l'a jamais été. »

Le serveur déposa une assiette devant lui et il attaqua son dessert.

« Tu…Tu es sûre de vouloir…ça ? »

« Ba quoi ? J'adore la forêt noire », répliqua-t-il innocemment.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« J'ai toujours aimé la… »

« House…J'essaie d'avoir une discussion sérieuse, là », le réprimanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

« Discussion que tu n'es visiblement pas prête à avoir. Elle n'est donc pas nécessaire. »

« Alors quoi ? Je dois repasser dans vingt ans ? », s'agaça-t-elle.

« Ça serait totalement déplacé de ta part. D'ici là j'aurais certainement cédé aux avances de Cameron », déclara-t-il nonchalamment.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et il lui sourit narquoisement. Elle comprit qu'elle s'était faite avoir. Elle venait de lui prouver qu'elle était jalouse.

« Ce n'est pas si simple », répéta-t-elle.

Il poussa un grognement irrité.

« Parce que tu complique tout ! Ou tu veux ou tu veux pas, pas de quoi en faire un drame. »

« J'en fais un drame ?! », s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort.

« L'addition ! », cria-t-il à l'attention du serveur.

« Tu es… »

Le serveur s'approcha pour déposer la note sur la table et elle se tut, réfléchissant à ses mots.

« Impossible », finit-elle.

« Toi-même », dit-il en observant la facture.

Elle lui jeta un regard accusateur et il reposa le papier sur la table.

« Dans l'histoire, c'est toi qui ne sait pas ce que tu veux. Moi, je sais où j'en suis », expliqua-t-il.

« Tu… »

« Et qu'on ne me reparle pas de Stacy ou je fais un malheur », prévint-il.

Il hésita une seconde.

« T'étais là avant elle. Tu l'as toujours été », avoua-t-il.

Il appela le serveur pour payer et elle comprit que, pour lui, la discussion était close. C'était ce qu'elle aurait de plus proche d'une déclaration et, pour tout dire, ça lui suffisait. Il avait raison, c'était elle le seul obstacle à une relation entre eux. Il était apparemment certain de la vouloir, c'était à elle de se décider maintenant. Pourquoi fallait-elle toujours qu'elle complique tout ?

La moto s'arrêta en face de chez elle, mais il ne coupa pas le moteur. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder, la soirée était finie. Elle déglutit difficilement. A un moment ou à un autre, elle s'était perdue dans cette relation. Elle descendit de la moto alors qu'il enlevait son casque. Elle retira le sien et le lui tendit en souriant timidement, incertaine. Qu'était-elle censée dire ? Elle avait envie, désespérément envie de tout ce qu'il lui offrait, mais toujours, cette insupportable peur lui nouait l'estomac. Peur de quoi ? Elle ne le savait même plus. De trop de choses. De choses absurdes. De choses insolvables.

Il attrapa son poignet au lieu du casque, et d'un geste, il l'attira à lui. Cette fois, elle n'eut pas le temps de le repousser avant que leurs lèvres n'entrent en collision. Elle se laissa faire sous son baiser, le cerveau toujours en ébullition contre son grès. Il intensifia son assaut et ses pensées moururent soudain alors qu'elle se laissait aller à la passion qu'il faisait naître en elle. Elle posa une main sur le guidon alors que l'autre glissait derrière la nuque de l'homme, le ramenant à elle. Quand il lâcha ses lèvres, elle gémit de frustration. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et elle se prépara à un nouvel assaut divin. Elle fronça les sourcils quand rien ne vint et qu'il la força à reculer. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il avait déjà remis son casque et s'apprêtait à repartir.

« C'est tout ? », s'étonna-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir.

« Je ne coucherais pas avec toi, Cuddy », affirma-t-il.

Il se tut, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Si ses raisons pour ne pas s'engager étaient si bonnes, pourquoi était-elle déçue ?

« Si tu change d'avis, tu sais où me trouver », annonça-t-il avant que le moteur ne s'emballe et qu'il s'éloigne.

Elle resta plantée là. Encore une fois. Songeant qu'il embrassait encore mieux qu'à l'université…

TBC….


	20. Chapter 20

A/N : J'aime pas vraiment cette scène, mais je crois qu'après tout ça, l'histoire avait besoin d'un moment tendre, simple, donc voilà ! La chanson est « Cannonball » de Damien Rice (chanteur que l'on entend souvent dans la série).

Le lendemain, ils ne se croisèrent pas et House devina qu'elle l'évitait. Il devait reconnaître que l'embrasser n'avait pas été très fairplay. Il n'avait jamais douté de l'attirance que la jeune femme avait pour lui et s'était promis de ne pas laisser le sexe influencer son choix, mais…il n'avait pas résisté. Son indécision le rendait fou et il détestait l'idée que leur avenir était entre ses mains à elle. Il avait eu besoin de lui faire perdre le contrôle, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes.

Il avait été difficile de se livrer à elle, il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses, mais il s'était forcé pour elle. Nié ne l'aurait amené nulle part. Son angoisse était maintenant que ses efforts aient été vains. Il avait beau se dire qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la conquérir, les doutes de la jeune femme le tracassaient. Que ferait-il si elle le rejetait ? La voir tous les jours sans pouvoir être avec elle…Il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait capable de faire cela. Ce serait trop douloureux.

House ne se livrait qu'à peu de gens, il avait pris l'habitude de garder le monde à distance. S'il ne tenait à personne alors personne ne pourrait le faire souffrir. S'il se moquait de tout, il ne pouvait être blessé par rien. Il espérait ne pas avoir à regretter d'avoir pris ce risque avec Cuddy.

Il massa inconsciemment sa cuisse droite dont la douleur devenait presque insupportable. Wilson avait peut-être raison en disant que c'était psychosomatique. Depuis qu'il avait emmené Cuddy au théâtre, sa peine s'était accrue. Depuis la veille, il était à l'agonie. Il avala une paire de pilules et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il aurait du rentrer depuis deux heures déjà. Il n'avait pas de cas, rien qui le retenait ici, mais pour être franc, il n'était même pas certain que sa jambe supporterait son poids. Et de toute façon, personne ne l'attendait chez lui, personne ne se plaindrait de son retard. Il jaugea le canapé à quelques mètres. L'éventualité de devoir descendre jusqu'au parking, grimper sur sa moto…ça lui paraissait impossible à faire ce soir.

Il attendit que les opiacés fassent leurs effets. Plus le temps passait, moins ils avaient d'effets sur lui. Il en avait tant pris que son corps s'y était adapté, la Vicodin ne soulageait aujourd'hui plus grand chose. Il fourra son ipod dans sa poche et inspira profondément avant de se lever. Il serra les dents pour ne pas crier quand il dut s'appuyer sur sa jambe. Il tenta de mettre tout son poids sur sa canne, mais arrivée au milieu de la pièce, une horrible crampe le surprit. La canne trembla sous sa main et il perdit l'équilibre. Son épaule frappa lourdement le sol, mais la douleur n'était rien en comparaison de celle de sa cuisse. Il serra sa jambe entre ses mains, grimaçant sous la douleur, attendant que ça passe. Cela faisait presque dix ans qu'il attendait que ça passe.

Cuddy grogna en remarquant que la machine à café était en panne. Il était plus de onze heures du soir et elle avait encore des tonnes de paperasse à finir. Il lui fallait un café, bon sang ! Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, ses réflexions ne lui laissant aucun répit. Elle était épuisée, mais savait que dés qu'elle serait dans son lit, les pensées qu'elle tentait d'éviter en travaillant la hanteraient de nouveau. Elle ne parviendrait pas à dormir, même si elle essayait, alors autant mettre son insomnie au profit de l'hôpital.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle songea à la cafetière personnelle que House avait tant réclamé. Pour une fois, un des privilège qu'elle lui accordait pourrait bien lui servir à elle ! Elle prit la direction de l'ascenseur, soulagée à l'idée d'avoir sa dose de caféine.

Elle ralentit en apercevant de la lumière filtrer sous la porte du bureau de House. Les stores étaient fermés. Ils l'avaient été toute la journée, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs bien aidé. Ce n'était pas évident d'éviter quelqu'un dont le bureau avait des murs de verres.

Elle hésita un moment avant de se diriger vers la salle de conférence. House n'avait aucun cas et donc aucune raison d'être là, il devait juste avoir oublié d'éteindre la lumière. Elle sourit en apercevant la cafetière. Elle s'avança jusqu'au comptoir et ronchonna quand elle remarqua que le pot à café était vide. A la recherche de café moulu, elle se retourna et se figea une seconde.

Au milieu du bureau, House était allongé par terre, immobile. Son cœur fit un bond et elle se précipita jusqu'à lui. Elle se jeta littéralement à côté de lui, portant déjà une main à son cou pour vérifier son pouls. Elle sursauta quand il ouvrit les yeux.

« Nom d'un…Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! », cria-t-elle.

Il plissa les yeux et retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles. Cuddy était agenouillée à côté de lui. Elle était anormalement pâle et semblait essoufflée. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Après être tombé, il n'était pas parvenu à se relever. Il avait alors gobé quelques pilules de Vicodin supplémentaires et avait décidé d'écouter un peu de musique le temps qu'elles fassent effet. Il avait dû s'assoupir car la pièce était maintenant dans le noir, la nuit semblait bien avancée.

Elle l'observa contempler les alentours, hagard. Elle remarqua le flacon de Vicodin bien entamé à côté de lui. Elle posa une main à côté de son cou et se pencha au dessus de lui pour vérifier ses pupilles.

« Combien t'en as pris ? », l'interrogea-t-elle, soucieuse.

Il ne répondit pas, fixant le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses pupilles ne semblaient pas plus dilatées que d'habitude et elle se laissa retomber assise en arrière, sur le sol. Son comportement devait plus tenir du fait qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller que de la drogue qu'il avait avalé. Elle se mordit la lèvre à cette idée. Combien de fois avait-elle imaginé qu'elle le retrouverait un jour allongé ainsi après une OD? Combien de fois avait-elle cru le perdre ? Elle inspira profondément pour tenter de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Elle tremblait encore de la pousser d'adrénaline, de la panique. Elle posa une main sur son front et ferma les yeux. Il était là, il allait bien, il fallait qu'elle se calme maintenant.

Une main posée sur la sienne la fit sursauter.

« Eh . Ca va ? », s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et essaya de lui offrir un sourire rassurant.

« J'ai juste cru… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il ne fallait plus y penser.

« Qu'est ce que tu fabrique par terre ? »

Il haussa simplement les épaules, mais sa main s'était posée sur sa cuisse par réflexe. Elle acquiesça en retour, comprenant ce qu'il avait du se passer.

« Tu peux te lever ? », s'enquit-elle doucement en désignant sa jambe.

« Pourquoi ? Je suis très bien là où je suis », s'étonna-t-il faussement.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Evidemment, il n'allait pas lui montrer ses faiblesses. Il préfèrerait rester allongé par terre pendant une semaine plutôt que lui demander de l'aide. Elle hésita un instant. Elle ne pouvait pas juste s'en aller en le laissant ainsi…

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais ? »

Sa voix était encore rocailleuse de son sommeil, mais elle dénota comme une once d'espoir dans son ton.

« La machine à café est en panne, je pensais… »

Elle fit un signe vers sa machine et il acquiesça en détournant le regard.

« Mais vous n'en avez plus », finit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et remit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles pour lui signifier que la discussion était close. Elle soupira et observa la pièce autour d'elle. Qu'était-elle censée faire ? En ce moment, tout était si compliquée entre eux. Elle n'avait plus aucune idée de la manière avec laquelle elle devait l'appréhender. Tout allait si bien entre eux avant…Maintenant elle devenait aussi nerveuse qu'une gamine à son premier rencart à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait.

Elle soupira de nouveau et s'allongea à côté de lui. Il avait fermé les yeux et humait doucement un rythme inconnu. Elle en profita pour le contempler sans être vue. Elle sera le poing quand l'envie de passer sa main sur ses lèvres la prit. Il ouvrit un œil alors que sa main s'était levée sans son accord et elle se figea dans son geste à quelques centimètres de son visage. Finalement, elle lui retira un écouteur, faisant mine que c'était son but premier et le fourra dans son oreille.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, tendant l'oreille pour reconnaître le morceau de guitare qu'il écoutait. C'était doux et elle réalisa soudain qu'elle pourrait s'endormir là tout de suite, détendue. .

Still a little bit of your taste in my mouth  
Still a little bit of you laced with my doubt  
Still a little hard to say what's going on

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? », s'enquit-il, surpris qu'elle semble décidé à rester ainsi, allongée par terre à côté de lui.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle ne dit rien et se concentra sur la voix qui murmurait une chanson à son oreille.

Still a little bit of your ghost your witness  
Still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed  
You step a little closer each day  
Still I can't say what's going on

Elle sourit, réalisant à quel point cette chanson reflétait son humeur. Il continuait à l'observer, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

« Tu m'as piqué de la Vicodin ? », se moqua-t-il, faussement suspicieux.

Still a little bit of your song in my ear

Still a little bit of your words I long to hear  
You step a little closer to me  
So close that I can't see what's going on

Elle ria légèrement et il fronça les sourcils. Comment était-il censé interpréter son comportement ? Etait-il seulement censé y voir quelque chose ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa la tête sur sa poitrine. Les sourcils de House firent un bond. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et soupira.

« Arrête de réfléchir », ordonna-t-elle doucement.

« Venant de toi je prends ça pour une insulte ».

Elle leva le menton pour le regarder, mais ce ne fut pas le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui jetait habituellement. Il y avait une lueur nouvelle dans ses pupilles bleues et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Elle nicha sa tête contre lui et il se détendit, enroulant son bras.

Stones taught me to fly  
Love taught me to cry  
So come on courage!  
Teach me to be shy  
'Cause it's not hard to fall  
And I don't wanna scare her  
It's not hard to fall  
And I don't wanna lose  
It's not hard to grow  
When you know that you just don't know

Il maudit Wilson en remarquant que, déjà, sa jambe le faisait un peu moins souffrir. Il détestait avoir tort, mais il détestait encore plus que Wilson ait raison. Il ferma les yeux et profita du contact d'un corps chaud contre le sien. Ça lui avait manqué. Depuis quand une femme ne s'était-elle pas serrée contre lui de la sorte ? Il resserra un peu Cuddy contre lui et ses cheveux chatouillèrent son menton. L'odeur d'une femme. Mieux, l'odeur de Cuddy l'envahit. Il remonta sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme pour aller tester la texture de sa chevelure. Il glissa ses doigts entre ses boucles, contre sa nuque. Il fut surpris qu'elle ne réagisse pas, ne conteste pas. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour apercevoir son visage, dégageant les mèches brunes qui lui barraient la vue. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle s'était assoupie et laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol. Il glissa sa main sur le bras nue de la jeune femme, elle était gelée. Il aperçut sa veste à quelques mètres, sur le divan et tendit le bras pour essayer de l'atteindre. Dans son geste, il la secoua un peu trop et elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil, nichant son nez dans son tee-shirt. Il sourit quand elle posa sa jambe sur le sienne, s'approchant d'avantage. Elle faisait toujours cela à l'époque où ils vivaient ensemble. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle se retrouvait tous les matins collée à lui. Il se moquait souvent d'elle, mais ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était toujours plus agréable de se réveiller dans les bras d'une belle femme. S'ils avaient toujours gardé leurs distances pendant la journée, la nuit leur inconscient les ramenait toujours l'un à l'autre.

Elle leva légèrement la tête, surprise de s'être endormie.

« La belle aux bois dormant a fini sa sieste ? »

Elle cligna un instant des yeux avant de se redresser, au grand regret de House. Elle se mit debout et lui tendit une main. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais fut coupé par un bâillement. Il se releva difficilement, ignorant l'aide qu'elle lui proposait. Elle alla ramasser sa canne, son sac à dos et sa veste et les lui tendit. Il les prit en haussant un sourcil.

« On va où ? »

« Chez toi, je te ramène », annonça-t-elle.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Sa jambe était moins douloureuse, mais il préférait ne pas prendre sa moto.

La voiture s'arrêta le long du trottoir devant son appartement et le silence qui était jusque là agréable se fit pesant. Encore une fois, les doutes, les incertitudes et le mal aise revenaient. Il posa une main sur la poignet de la porte, mais ne l'ouvrit pas.

« Tu veux entrer ? », demanda-t-il, incertain.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, mais secoua la tête. Il baissa la sienne et tira sur la poignet. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand une main sur son avant-bras le retint. Il se tourna vers elle et fut surpris par un baiser. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec leurs baisers précédents, ce n'était pas passionné, ce n'était pas langoureux, c'était juste…un baiser. Quatre lèvres qui se caressèrent pour se dire bonne nuit. Elle s'éloigna et lui sourit.

« Jamais avant le troisième rendez-vous, considère ça comme le second », taquina-t-elle.

Il sentit ses lèvres se rehausser bien plus haut que d'habitude, devina qu'il devait sourire, mais ne parvint pas à s'en empêcher.

« Un brunch demain matin, ça compte comme un rendez-vous ? », questionna-t-il, espiègle.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

« Définitivement pas, il faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps que ça. »

« Tortionnaire », accusa-t-il en grimaçant.

« Bonne nuit, House. »

Il avait envie de l'embrasser de nouveau, mais se retint. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contenter d'un baiser. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait la quitter s'il l'embrassait de nouveau.

« Bonne nuit, Cuddy », dit-il doucement avant de sortir de la voiture.

TBC…..


	21. Chapter 21

N/A: Ceci est la version guimauve de la fin de Anamnèse. Elle est toujours pas très crédible, je l'aime pas des masses, mais elle est déjà mieux que la «version bizarre» de la fin d'Anamnèse que j'avais écrit avant. Ai longtemps hésité sur la version que j'allais poster, mes bêtas ont voté, alors voilà la gagnante!

Pour les adeptes de sad-end, vous pouvez lire «Together in separate Cages» de Pokeitlikejello qui peut aussi faire guise de fin à cette fic.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et à Tiff pour son aide.

HHHHHHHHHH

Un sourire qui ne la quittait plus sur les lèvres, Cuddy se dirigeait vers le bureau de House. Elle était étonnée qu'il ne soit pas encore venu la voir. Il était déjà trois heures de l'après midi et elle avait libéré sa soirée pour pouvoir être avec lui. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle avait été si enthousiasme, si…légère. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle était pressée de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait plus qu'un travail elle avait…

Elle stoppa ses pas quand son regard traversa les vitres jusqu'au bureau de House. Elle sentit ses muscles se tendre un à un et vacilla sur ses jambes soudain faibles. House était debout au milieu de la pièce, sa canne laissée de côté alors que ses bras entouraient la taille d'une femme. Pas n'importe quelle femme, remarqua Cuddy: Stacy. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, priant pour que ça ne soit qu'une hallucination, que cette vision disparaisse, que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Ils ne disparurent pas, ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était pas une illusion. Stacy était bien de retour dans la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre. Elle croisa le regard inquiet d'une infirmière et se força à ravaler ses larmes. Elle fit volte face et retourna dans son bureau. Comme si de rien était.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy était assise à la table de sa cuisine. La tasse devant elle contenait un café qui était froid depuis longtemps, mais qu'elle tournait inlassablement, se concentrant sur les ondulations du liquide, sur tout sauf sur cette vie à laquelle elle avait cru et qui s'écroulait autour d'elle. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Pas avec House. Elle avait baissé ses défenses. Elle s'était trompée et elle allait en payer les conséquences. Ça lui apprendra.

House avait eu raison finalement.. Il avait toujours su qu'il finirait par lui faire du mal, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre. Il avait toujours raison.

Une larme s'écrasa sur la surface brune, se noyant dans le café. Elle soupira et éloigna la tasse. Elle était ridicule. Pleurer sur son sort ne le changerait pas. Elle essuya son visage trempé du dos de la main et l'essuya sur son sweat. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses habits. Elle portait son sweat du Michigan et un pantalon de Jogging. Elle était ridicule. La fac était loin derrière elle, il était temps qu'elle se remette de son béguin pour Gregory House. Il durait depuis vingt ans, il était temps qu'elle passe à autre chose bon sang!

Comme pour lui prouver le contraire, du bois tapa contre le bois de sa porte et elle se laissa tomber la tête entre ses bras sur la table. Elle songea à quel point son geste était mélodramatique, mais ne bougea pas, se bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus entendre l'homme qui frappait à sa porte. Elle savait ce qu'il venait lui dire et n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était oublier. L'oublier lui et tout ce qu'il avait pu provoquer en elle, tout ce en quoi il lui avait fait croire.

La table trembla légèrement et elle reconnut le son sourd d'une bouteille qui y était posée. Elle ouvrit un œil et observa la bouteille de Tequila devant elle. C'était pile ce qu'il lui fallait.

«Citron?»

House mit le citron en question sous son nez et elle se redressa. Elle lui jeta un regard de biais.

«Cuddy…»

Elle lui fit signe de se taire d'un geste et se leva brusquement. Elle ouvrit un placard d'où elle sortit deux verres. Elle s'assit et se remplit un verre, lui faisant toujours signe de se taire. Elle vida son verre en grimaçant et baissa sa main.

«Vas-y dis le.»

«Dire quoi?», s'étonna-t-il.

«Ce que tu es venu dire.»

«En fait je comptais économiser un resto en te soulant pour te mettre directement dans mon lit. Citron?», lui répéta-t-il en lui tendant le fruit avec un sourire espiègle.

Elle se passa une main sur le front.

«Tu n'as pas à faire ça.»

«Te souler ou te payer un resto?»

«Arrête!»

Sa voix était montée plus haut qu'elle ne l'avait prévu et il sursauta légèrement, reposant le citron sur la table, l'air soudain sérieux.

«Cuddy, qu'est ce qu'il y a?»

«J'ai juste…»

Elle secoua la tête et se leva, attrapant le fruit avant de s'avancer vers le comptoir. Elle sortit un couteau et commença à couper rageusement le citron.

«Tu veux que j'appelle les urgences tout de suite ou j'attends que tu te sois coupée un doigt?»

Elle sursauta au son de sa voix si proche et se laissa faire quand il retira le couteau de sa main, le posant plus loin sur le comptoir. Elle se retourna vers lui et essuya ses yeux humides. Ses mains étaient pleines de jus de citron et elle grimaça alors que ses yeux la brûlaient encore plus.

«Embrasse-moi», demanda-t-elle soudain.

Il parut surpris, mais s'avança vers elle. Il inspecta les yeux rougis de la jeune femme, hésitant à poser une main sur sa joue, ce n'était pas des gestes auxquels il était habitué. Il décida finalement de ne pas le faire et posa sa main sur le comptoir derrière elle, à côté de sa hanche. Il baissa le menton et chercha son regard. Elle releva soudain les yeux, déterminée.

«Embrasse-moi», répéta-t-elle.

«Je n'aurais pas cru demander ça un jour, mais j'ai l'impression que je dois le faire: Pourquoi?»

Elle se mordit la lèvre, mais ne répondit pas. A la place, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds. Elle plaça ses lèvres sur les siennes et il y gouta le sel de ses larmes. Elle l'embrassa et il ne put que lui répondre, malgré ses incertitudes. Elle s'éloigna finalement et lui sourit tristement.

«Bonne nuit, House.»

Elle le dépassa et il resta planté sur place un moment. Des millions de questions émergeaient dans sa tête et il n'y trouvait aucune réponse. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il se repassa tous les évènements récents et la lumière se fit. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait du apprendre que Stacy était venue le voir. Elle l'avait vu et...

«Tu ne compteras donc jamais te battre pour moi?»

Il se retourna. Elle était dos à lui, figée dans son pas. Il devinait sa main pressée contre ses lèvres et ses yeux mouillés.

«Tu passe ton temps à te battre contre moi. Tu passe ton temps à résister à tout ce que je peux faire…Sauf quand ça te concerne. Pourquoi est ce que tu me laisse toujours prendre toutes les décisions? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne peux pas juste une fois….»

Il ne sut finir sa phrase, une boule de rage coincée dans sa gorge. Il avait l'impression que leur relation ne faisait que tourner en rond encore et encore sans jamais aboutir à ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment. Chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas en arrière, elle s'éloignait de quatre pas de plus. Elle n'essayait jamais de le retenir.

«Bon sang c'est pas toi ça Cuddy! Tu es censée lutter pour ce que tu veux, tu n'es pas censée me laisser faire! T'es censée être là pour corriger mes erreurs, me forcer à retourner sur le droit chemin, pas m'ouvrirla voie!»

Il s'était approché, abandonnant sa canne derrière lui. Elle ne s'était toujours pas retournée.

«Je ne peux pas te forcer à faire ce que tu ne veux pas.»

«Comme mes heures de consultation?»

Elle lui jeta un regard noir par dessus son épaule par automatisme et il lui sourit légèrement, elle tombait toujours dans ce piège. Il soupira pourtant.

«Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut que ça soit aussi compliqué?»

Elle haussa les épaules et passa ses mains dans la poche centrale de son pull, se tournant à demi vers lui. Il passa un doigt sur les lettres du pull, ignorant le frisson de la jeune femme au même titre que sa raideur.

«Déjà à l'époque, t'étais une sacrée chieuse», déclara-t-il en fixant le nom de leur ancienne université sur son pull.

Elle plissa les yeux dans sa direction, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

«Je ne t'en voudrais pas.»

Il pencha légèrement la tête.

«Si tu la choisissais, elle», précisa-t-Cuddy. «On peut toujours être amis.»

«C'est ce que tu veux? Qu'on soit amis?», questionna-t-il, son expression indéchiffrable.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait la sensation d'être une gamine de cinq ans. Elle était soudain impressionnée par sa taille et sa prestance, par le poids de tout ça. Il avait raison, c'était bien trop compliqué et ça devenait ingérable. Ils étaient passés par tant de choses qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment où ils en étaient. Ils avaient été amis, ennemis, collègues, confidents, presque amants…

«Qu'est ce que tu veux, toi?»

Il fit un pas en arrière.

«Nom de Mick Jagger! On s'en fout de ce que je veux ! La question c'est ce que TU veux.»

«Embrasse moi encore. Pour savoir.»

«Non.»

Elle fronça les sourcils.

«Tu sais très bien que j'embrasse comme un dieu. C'est pas la question. La question c'est ce que tu ressens quand on ne s'embrasse pas. Mais merde quoi, c'est censé être moi l'handicapé des émotions, t'as pas le droit de me piquer mon rôle!»

Elle sourit légèrement.

«Si je te réponds que je ne ressens rien tu retourneras avec Stacy?»

«Non, mais mon ami Jack Daniels aura de mes nouvelles.»

«Je vous ai vu».

«Et? T'en as conclu que mon amour pour elle était irrépressible?»

«C'est le cas?»

«Je rectifie: t'es plus agaçante aujourd'hui qu'à la fac. Et plus dure de la feuille aussi. Je t'ai déjà dit que…»

«Tu l'enlaçais.»

«Dis moi, quand t'as revu ce cher Daniel, comment vous êtes vous «accueillis»?»

«Ça n'a rien à voir».

«Pour moi si. Je ne ressens pour Stacy que ce que tu ressens pour Daniel.»

«Je ne ressens rien pour Daniel.»

«Contente de voir que t'as enfin saisi.»

«Alors tu ne compte pas…»

«T'abandonner lâchement comme le salopard que je suis pour devenir l'amant de mon ex à présent heureuse en ménage?»

«Oui.»

«Non.»

«Alors je viens de complètement me ridiculiser.»

«Tu n'as aucune confiance en moi. Je te comprends, j'ai même pas confiance en moi-même. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je me suis trahi…»

«Tu le veux vraiment?»

«Je te répondrais bien, mais j'ai l'impression de me radoter en ce moment.»

«Je le veux».

«Waouh, va pas trop vite en besogne, y a pas encore de curé!»

«Je suis juive», rappela-t-elle.

«J'ai un sale caractère», répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle se mit face à lui et leva le menton pour l'observer. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

«Tu me dois toujours un rencart.»

«Cette bouteille de Tequila coute au moins $10. Dans certains pays, tu peux acheter un restaurant entier à ce prix là. Ça devrait faire l'affaire, nan?»

«Radin.»

«Naïve».

«Je ne suis pas naïve!»

«Pourtant t'as cru que je le pensais là, nan?»

«La ferme.»

«A vos ordres, boss.»

Ils se sourirent un moment.

«Alors c'est bon cette fois? Tu me crois, tu me veux et on peut passer à autre chose?»

«Je crois que c'est bon.»

«T'en seras certaine dans quelques minutes», taquina-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Vantard.

«Réaliste, tu veux une preuve?»

«Pervers», sourit-elle.

«Vingt ans, Cuddy. VINGT A…»

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Lisa sur les siennes et il sourit contre sa bouche. Ils avaient définitivement attendu assez longtemps, à présent il était plus que temps d'essayer d'être heureux.

FIN


End file.
